


Etched in Ink

by ZiggyTheArtist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 35,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggyTheArtist/pseuds/ZiggyTheArtist
Summary: Parole officers, and tattooists, and music oh my!COMPLETE.Updates on Mondays.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it. I've no idea what I was thinking.

She enjoyed muggle London, walking down the streets almost paved in history, and that affection was one of the reasons she had sought out the position in the Ministry of Magics  Probation Regulation, a new department created in the wake of the second wizarding war.

Dozens of wizards, whether they be openly standing with the Dark Lord, secretly backing his efforts, or claiming Imperius coercion had been placed on an extended parole of some form. Most were as simple as regular meetings with ministry officials and surveillance, some were placed on house arrest, and for the few that had just skirted an extended stay in Azkaban, they were allowed a small stipend from their vaults, and cast into the muggle world, their wands confiscated.

Hermione Granger dealt with those left to their devices in the muggle world, and for the past 7 years had monitored them through tracking spells, and when the wizard or witch had a year left on their exile, she, or another in her department had ventured out to observe and begin meeting with the exiled. She was never sure who she would be meeting with until she did, and for the next year they would be her sole case. She had been surprised last year to find Gregory Goyle running a successful bakery, and engaged to a muggle girl. His outlook seemed to have changed completely, and she had done the necessary paperwork to allow his return to the wizarding world 6 months early.

She couldn't help but shed proud tears with him when she returned his wand, and the large man had cried with joy. She was even further surprised to find that he remained where he was, content in his new life.

And so, here she was beginning a new assignment, once again walking into the unknown, given only an address on a Thursday night in June. Looking from the parchment to the building, she was puzzled to find herself standing in front of a tattoo parlor, neon sign proclaiming itself "Salazar's Tattoos and Piercings".  
The Witch sighed. " Of course it's another Slytherin." 

Pulling open the door, she stepped inside, noticing the floor, black and white tile, black walls that shifted to a deep green halfway up, and a large mural of the Slytherin crest, heavily stylized painted on the back wall. The hair on her neck began to stand on end, as she felt a familiar aura creeping through the room, and suspicion of her new client growing in the pit of her stomach.

A young man looked up from the front desk, pulling himself from his drawing to regard her, raising an eyebrow. At first taken aback by the man's look she realized that her attire wasn't likely something seen in the establishment regularly. Simple black pumps, a business suit, and her hair up she looked more suited to a boardroom than tattoo parlor.

"Welcome to Salazar's, I'm Jimmy. Can I help ya Miss?" The young man asked. She smiled, taking in his short goatee, and black Mohawk, flannel shirt buttoned to the neck, with the sleeves rolled to mid bicep, arms covered in artwork. 

"Yes, my name is Hermione Granger, are you the owner?" She asked, confident the man wasn't her charge. Thus far everyone had recognized her. "No ma'am, I'm just one of the resident artists. The owner just stepped out-" Jimmy started, before the back door chimed and in another man came carrying a large box full of rolled paper towels, obstructing his face from Hermione's view. "Scratch that love, he's right there." Jimmy smiled, before turning and calling out "OI, Lucius! Ya got a bird here to see ya!"

Hermione blinked. "There is no way" she thought, "Lucius Malfoy still has 3 years of house arrest left.." She was yanked from her thoughts as the familiar Blonde hair, and grey eyes from her youth came into view. Opening her mouth she was interrupted before she could even speak.

"Granger!?!" The familiar voice said, shock evident. "What the  fuck are you doing in my shop?!?"

"Well bollocks" she thought to herself " it's Draco" And he was pissed.


	2. chapter 2

Hermione stood, stock still, taking in the scene before her. Draco malfoy, standing in front of her, looking in a way she never thought he would. Tight black T-shirt, black dickies work pants, and black boots, his platinum hair brushed into a small pompadour, and, most surprising, his arms covered in intricate black and grey tattoos, his dark mark fully on display.

Speaking up again at her silence, obviously annoyed, "I ask again Ms. Granger, why. The fuck. Are you. In. My. Shop?" Emphasising each word. Sensing the tension in the air Jimmy steppes forward "Uh, hey boss, you uh...remember what happened last time you got mad? How bout I get some tea going?"

Not taking his eyes from Hermione, Draco addressed the young man. "No tea Jimmy, she's leaving."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow, and finally found her voice. "No, 'Lucius', I don't think I am." Continuing, raising her voice as Draco started  to speak "Unless you don't want any news from your mother?"

A risky gamble but not a lie. She hadn't prepared to have information on Narcissa, but she did regardless, having been Narcissa's appointed liason. Though the required meetings were over she still met with the Mistress of Malfoy Manor once a week, mainly out of habit, and a love of literature. 

Draco's jaw set, and his eyes turned to Jimmy. "You have any appointments tonight?" 

"No, Boss, I was working on a design for that Nott fella that came in the other day"

"Take off for the night. Thursdays are dead anyway." Then turned his attention back to the witch in front of him. "Granger, my office. I'll be right with you."

And with that he turned and walked back out the back door.

Jimmy nodded at her, smiling a little bit "only ever seen him act like that to this bloke with glasses a few weeks ago. Harry I think his name was." Before turning off the open sign. He then pointed back towards a black door next to a large mirror, set into the wall, "Lucius' office is through that door. " quickly adding "need a drink or anything before I head off?"

She smiled again, heading toward the door. "No thank you, Jimmy. Sorry for the awkwardness."

"Par for the course in this Business" he grinned before stepping out the door and locking it.

She decided she liked Jimmy already. "Nice kid" she thought to her self as she stepped into Draco's office.

It was a small room, much smaller than she expected of a Malfoy. The room was taken up by 3 book shelves, a large standing toolbox, a stereo system, a medium sized desk with a computer sitting atop it, and a drafting table. Wall space not occupied by the book shelves contained art, and posters for various bands. 

Peering at the shelving units she quickly realized one consisted of photographs, and Knick knacks. Convention lanyards, award plaques and photos of a Draco she simply did not know, smiling and happy, arms around people, and a single dollar in photo frame.

"You said you had news of my mother, Granger" she heard Malfoy's voice behind her "deliver it, and get the hell out of my shop."

She turned, slipping easily into her work voice. "Draco Malfoy, I have been   tasked by the ministry of magic to inform you that the terms of your exile are nearing completion. For the next year I will be personally monitoring your activities. At the end of that time, should I see sufficient reason, you will be reinstated to all rights and holdings as a wizard, , your wand returned, and criminal record completely expunged. Accordingly if I see reason your exile will be made permanent, and your wand snapped. Any questions, Mr. Malfoy?"

He swiped his hand over his hair, shocked at the turn of events. A few moments passed, the two former adversaries standing across from each other, before he spoke. "Granger, I've not heard anything about my mother or father for 8 bloody years. Do you really have news of my family" voice thick with emotion.

She smiled softly "how about we go get dinner? The Ministry's treat"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick meal.

Not for the first time that night the bushy haired witch was surprised when Draco agreed. 

They walked side by side down the street to a Chinese restaurant he suggested and stepped inside. 

Taking a seat near the back he looked at her expectantly, impatiently, his grey eyes betraying barely restrained fury.  After the waiter wandered away to get their drinks, water for him, a glass of wine for her, Draco snapped out in a vicious whisper "Dammit Granger, tell me about my mother!"

Taken aback Hermione jumped slightly. "I'm sorry Draco." "SORRY!?!" He cried, interrupting her "What happened to her? " he demanded.

"Nothing, nothing, she's perfectly fine, I apologize, poor word choice" Hermione quickly corrected.

His shoulders immediately relaxed, drooping slightly. "Granger, you are more infuriating than tax forms"

"You're no picnic either, Malfoy." She muttered, exasperated by his unchanged demanding personality. "Your mum is fine, I just spoke to Cissy last week."

"Cissy?"

"Yes, your mother and I are quite close."

"How the fuck did that happen?"

"You're rather fond of that word aren't you?

" what word?"

"The F word"

"What, fuck?"

"Yes, that."

"Yes, I am. It's a wonderful word. You should try it some time. From how stressed you look, you might try the word and activity " he smirked.

"Glad to see you're still an insufferable git"

"And you're still a fucking shrew" he responded "now please, this century, tell me about my mother."

Hermione huffed as her order of cashew chicken was placed in front or her, while Draco received lemon chicken.

"she's fine. I was her court appointed liason, and we became friends. She asks about you alot, and for once I'll be able to tell her something."

The blonde man eyed her suspiciously. "Tell her what?'

" that your still a prick? No, I'll tell her you're fine, and healthy. Not sure how I'll explain the massive amount of ink... " she said, looking again at his arms before continuing " now let's get down to business "

He snorted "you mean the part where you tell me my Mother asks about me, then decide to have my wand snapped? No thanks."

She creased her brow irritation rising "I'm not going to have your wand snapped based on one visit. The point of this is to get to know you, and decide if your time in the muggle world has effected your views at all"

She popped a cashew into her mouth before adding "Besides you've always been a prat, I was just surprised you were my new client"

"Client? You make it sound like this Exodus is voluntary." He said before sipping his water.

"Well, i've always thought client was better than convict." She replied glaring at him, before her eyes switched to the inquisitive look she got when met with a puzzle.

"Malfoy, why-"

Knowing her proclivity for incessant questioning he cut her off. "Granger, I know how you are if I let you get on a roll, so I'm telling you bluntly, I'll only answer three questions tonight. Go."

She sniffed, no longer accustomed to his blunt manners. Most she had dealt with tried to talk circles around her.

"Fine. I was going to ask why Jimmy called you Lucius, but for now the Ministry needs to know where you live, if and where you work, and who you spend the bulk of your time with."

He rolled his eyes, while motioning for the check.

"You already know all three. I work in my tattoo parlor, I live in the flat I own above it, and I spend the bulk of my time either with Jimmy, or out networking for clients."

"How did you get into-"

"Tut Tut Granger, I already answered your 3. Come back again and I might answer more. " he interrupted again, taking the check as he rose, and heading for the counter.  He paid the check, gave her nod, then walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminiscing

Draco Malfoy sat back in his apartment, looking over the rooms that reflected his 8 years as a muggle.   
The first 6 months has been awkward, almost difficult, though not nearly as difficult had he not been allowed a small portion of his Vault. The Wizengamot thought to force former Death Eaters to have to struggle allowing only 1% of their Vault to be changed to muggle currency, though the plan had backfired considerably once they realized even 1% of a Malfoy Vault was enough to never work a day in his life.

No money wasn't the issue, the issue was the complete and utter boredom. He was allowed no contact with the wizarding world, and thus he was cut off from his friends, and family. 

For six months he wandered the days aimlessly, returning to his flat each night, barely eating, sleeping less. 

Then one night, meandering through the Soho streets he heard what he would normally consider noise, but this night, it resonated. Chugging guitar riffs, pounding drums and a melodic, yet menacing vocalist drew him in.

As he neared the building the sounds had wafted from the guitar sang again, and the crowd cheered. The words creeped out to him, and he was drawn to what felt like magic.

He needed to be inside. He wanted to see the muggle singing about "Death's last carress"

He headed for the door, only to be stopped by a girl at a ticket booth. " need ya ticket, mate."

"I don't have one"

"30 pounds, and I'd lose the tie if I were you"

He eyed her, but the song had ended, and the singer had begun extolling about a mysterious she that was anyone and anything.

"Right" he said, handing her the bills, then quickly removing his tie, and stuffing it in his pocket, before the girl attached a small paper band around his wrist, and allowed him in.

Stepping inside he was hit with a wave of heat conjured by the crowd of bodies, before looking up and seeing flashing lights. 

4 muggles on stage in ghoulish makeup, the smaller energetic singer bouncing around the stage, demanding of the crowd, flanked by two larger men, long black strands of hair in front of their faces, and punishing their bass and guitars.

He loved it immediately, and also immediately knew for the first time that it bothered him being over dressed. 

The center drum read one word: "The Misfits". Skulls, horrific symbolism in the lyrics, and a crowd all pressed against each other. Looking around he flinched back seeing the dark mark on a muggles shoulder, but felt no magic coming from the man, before realizing almost everyone in the crowd had some form of tattooing marked into their skin. 

He smirked, removed his jacket, letting it drop where it fell, and rolled up his sleeve, to wait.

Nothing happened. No one took stock of his mark, no one sneered at him, no looks of derision. He leaned against the bar, and enjoyed the sensation.

The next day he found himself in  Cardiff, entering a record shop proclaiming itself the oldest in the world Spillers Records. He stalked up and down the aisles, platinum hair slicked back, black jacket, black jeans and dark green T-shirt. 

He was utterly lost.

Luckily a young man, whom he assumed worked there stepped up to him, with a friendly smile and asked " Need help findin' anything?"

"I want everything you have by the Misfits"

"Right. Vinyl, tape, or CD?"

"Uhm...I don't know...What's the best?"

The man smiled at Draco, slightly amused, but also curious. 

"Well depends on what you mean. For me vinyl is the way to go. CD has better sound quality, but not as much soul, and tapes, well tapes are honestly phasing out. CDs are cheaper to make, and last longer if you take care of them"

At the end of the day Draco had decided he would take both CD and Vinyl, picking up not only most studio albums by the Misfits, but also several from the Clash, Ramones, Led Zeppelin, and Beatles.

Over the next weeks he had invested in a top of the line sound system, and like Terry, the shop attendant, had decided he much preferred vinyl. His music collection had swelled quickly, and several shelves in his flat were now jam-packed with muggle music of all varieties. 

Now he looked around the flat and smiled. He and Terry were friends now, and through Terry he had met many people that changed who he was. 

A knock at his door broke him from his reminiscence and he got up from the plush leather chair he kept next to his record player and meandered to the door. 

Opening it he was not the least surprised to see the form of his bushy haired know it all Ministry liaison, Hermione Granger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer. I'm well aware they're kind of out of character.

As she stepped into Salazar's for the second time she was a again greeted by Jimmy who smiled warmly.

"Hullo again. Kinda surprised to see you come back after Luci's lil' outburst last night"

"Luci?" She asked, a bit incredulously, before doubling over laughing.

Jimmy paled, realizing what he had said. "Oh shite, don't repeat that to the boss, if ya don't mind love, he'll skin me alive."

She waved him off, giggling, "Just between us, I swear Jimmy, I swear." She sighed, catching her breath. "Is dra- Lucius, in?" She asked, catching herself.

With a raise of an eyebrow Jimmy grinned again. "You know his real name. Yer somebody special ain't ya?"

"A friend of the family"

"Mmhhmmm...." He responded. "Through the back door up the stairs. It's where his flat is." He directed, before turning back to his drawing.

"Thank you" she smiled, and walked to the visible back door, feeling much more comfortable in the establishment in less business attire, a simple pair of jeans, a jumper, and flat trainers. Her hair was pulled back, and she carried her trusty bottomless bag on her shoulder.

Before entering the back door she turned back and asked "Jimmy, last night you said the piece your working on was for a Nott. Would that be Theo Nott?" 

"Yeah, wants a Raven. Said it's for his wife. Pretty Indian bird, from the picture he showed me." He answered, smiling.

"Thanks" she replied, turning through the door. Guess the stories of Theo and Padma she'd heard were true.

Ascending the stairs she entered a short hallway and came before a dark wood door. She knocked twice, and waited, ready to leave a note with her contact information, and an offer of Owl reinstatement when the door opened.

There stood Draco, hair disheveled, wearing black shorts, a black a-shirt and bare feet. His tattooing was much more extensive than she had realized, with ink on his legs, script that flowed across his collar bones, and completely covered arms. 

She was concerned when she realized that instead of covered, his dark mark seemed to be showcased, lovingly worked into the sleeve of his left arm.

"Yes?" He drawled.

"May I come in?"

"Why?"

"The terms of your sentence require that I interview you"

He huffed. "Fine. Please remove your shoes."

Slipping off her trainers she padded into the apartment, taking in the large, open space. There were no doors or walls separating the rooms save what she assumed was the closet and bathroom. All of the apartments walls were lined with shelves filled with records and CDs. Every few feet there was a small gap between shelves where hung a piece of art. The floors were bare wood, stained dark. In the corner of the room nestled by the bar that cordoned off the kitchen was a large chair, a deep rich brown leather, next to a record player. Two other chairs were placed near it, and a large couch, in the same brown leather faced the back wall, where perched a large television.

Draco had placed himself back into his chair and motioned for Hermione to sit, which she did.

He spoke up before she could begin, stating calmly " how often should I expect you to darken my door, Granger?"

"As often as I feel necessary"

"Why?"

"The ministry has tasked me with determining if your exile has had the desired effect."

"What effect would that be?"

"To help you change your views on Muggles, and blood status."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed. This was going to be infuriating he could feel it. "So... basically, whenever the hell you feel like, to make sure I'm not a racist git." 

"Precisely." She nodded. "Do you mind if I do a  scanning charm for any trace magic?" She asked.

He pressed his palms to his eyes and sighed again, before standing from his seat.

"Granger, I'm about to do something I never do. Then, I will again answer 3 questions, then you're leaving and I'm going to work. I have an appointment with a client in 2 hours."

She looked at him curiously. "What's that?"

"I'm going to leave someone alone in my apartment, unaccompanied. Feel free to rummage through my drawers, look at my records, look under my bed for anti-muggle porn, or whatever it is you expect to find." He stood, and made to walk from the room. "I'll be in the wash closet showering"

She blinked after him and ran her hand over her hair as the door clicked. A moment later she heard the shower start and she looked around again, deciding to treat Malfoy as a simple Hogwarts assignment. 

And with any assignment, research was needed.  Starting in the kitchen she opened drawers, halfway hoping she would find evidence of Malfoy practicing magic, or holding dark artifacts, but every drawer was met with simply the mundane articles of muggle living. Silverware, dishes, an organized junk drawer, and a small stack of bills.

His refrigerator revealed naught but takeout cartons, milk and a gallon of water, his pantry giving up only a predilection towards cookies, and pasta.

Moving back into the living room she delved into the book shelves, finding books of art, histories of music, biographies, and a collection of tattooing magazines. 

The shelves nearest the television yielded a collection of movies, ranging the gamut of horror, comedy, westerns and musicals.  Opening a small cabinet she was surprised to find video game consoles, and a small collection of games. 

The part of the room that fascinated her the most though was the extensive and varied music collection. It seemed he had everything. Musicals, operas, rock, blues, jazz, punk, his tastes couldn't be predicted, but to her delight the records were split up by genre, then sorted alphabetically by artist, then shelved chronologically.

Her eyes turned to the bed and she stepped lightly over to it, peering underneath, blushing slightly at the empty space she was met with.

She huffed and found her eyes drawn to the chair, the record player and the headphones. Allowing her curiosity to get the better of her the witch slid into the chair. "Merlin, this thing is softer than my bed" she groaned out. She reached out, and placed the headphones on, before starting the record.

Hey where did we go  
Days when the rain came  
Down in the hollow  
Playin' a new game  
Laughing and running hey hey  
Skipping and jumping  
In the misty morning fog with  
Our, our hearts a-thumping  
And you, my brown eyed girl  
You, my brown eyed girl

She closed her eyes smiling at the song she remembered her father singing to her as a little girl.  A voice from across the room suddenly broke into her thoughts, and she quickly, sheepishly removed the headphones.

"What?" She stammered.

"I said, are you comfortable?" Draco said, smirking.

He stood, freshly showered, blue jeans on, shirtless, still barefoot, affording Hermione the first look at the full script work on Draco's chest.  
She stifled a giggle as she recognized the familiar "Draco dormiens nunquam tittilandus" that was the Hogwarts motto across his collar bones, and across his stomach " Sanctimonia Vincet Semper"

"Purity will always conquer?" She asked, looking at him curiously.

"Malfoy family motto." He replied, before adding "Two more questions"

"What?! No, that was confirming, not a question!"

He pulled on a white a-shirt, and applied a spray on deodorant before answering "You sought confirmation on what you believed my stomach tattoo to mean, I answered, therefore question 1 asked and answered." He began buttoning up a black short sleeved shirt, continuing "this exchange is the explanation of a debate and my reasoning, therefore not a question." He stepped into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water, before offering one to Hermione. "Now, Granger, next question please."

"Why does Jimmy call you Lucius?"

"I'm a tattooist Granger, it's for my safety. When speaking to clients I'm Lucius Black."

" that... Makes sense, I suppose"

" now, what else does the Ministry want to know? " he asked handing her the water.

"Right, first official question, have you had any contact with any magical persons?" The way he answered this would set the tone for how she dealt with him in the coming months. She fully expected him to lie, but she knew he had spoken to Nott.

"Nott turned up a few weeks ago. Apparently he and Padma Patil married, and his family has a tradition of branding themselves. Nott wanted a Raven. Also ran into Goyle last week and he sent me a basket of cookies from his bakery and few blood pops. Through the post, not by owl."

Her eyes widened, and he smirked again.

"You expected me to lie didn't you?"

She nodded.

"There's no point Granger. See, I don't care if you give me my wand back or not. There are exactly 3 things about the wizarding world I feel I've lost, my mother and my broom"

"And the third thing?"

He opened his door, giving her the nod to leave "I've already answered 3 questions today. Time to go, Granger"

She knew better than to argue, as they were on seemingly good terms, slipped on her trainers and left. "Lunch Monday?" She asked, quickly adding "I was supposed to pay for dinner but you beat me to it."

He merely nodded, and shut the door, listening to her leave, before sighing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting a Malfoy Manor and the next generation of Hogwarts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short, sorry about that. Now is probably a good time to tell you guys I don't know how long this will be, but I do know where it ends up. 
> 
> Also, I'll be posting new chapters on Mondays from here out. Feel free to comment and chew me out if I screw things up.
> 
> And I should point out that I obviously own Jack and sh*t and Jack left town.

Hermione never quite could get over the sheer opulence of Malfoy Manor, more particularly the gardens where she met with one Narcissa Malfoy. 

She had taken to meeting with the older witch after her appointments as her liason had ended and Mrs. Malfoy had shocked the young witch when she invited Hermione to tea the following week.

Being led to the gardens by a house elf, that Hermione recognized as Tippy, Narcissa's personal elf, Hermione girded herself for what was surely to be an onslaught of questions about the youngest Malfoy.

"Missy Granger here for tea Mistress" Tippy announced, causing Narcissa to beam a smile to the younger witch. "Thank you Tippy" she answered.

Tea between the two was always relaxing, and their conversation flowed easily. "Finally" Hermione thought as Narcissa asked about Hermione's job. The comings and goings of her clients always fascinated Narcissa, and while usually Hermione kept names out of it, this time she beamed.

"I've just started with a new client" Hermione said, smiling as Narcissa's eyes brightened.

"And what can you tell me?" Narcissa asked as her curiosity flared.

Picking up her cup, and smiling behind it Hermione simply whispered "Draco has adjusted incredibly well" before sipping her tea lightly.

Narcissa's hands covered her mouth in shock, and tears threatening to shatter her normally demure demeanor. 

"Is...is.." Narcissa stuttered out

Hermione grinned "Cissy, he's doing wonderfully. He's quite healthy, owns a business, and... He lists you among the only things he misses about our world." 

"Will he be allowed home?"

"I've only met with him twice. It's too early to tell, but I have high hopes"

"Can I see him?"

"Not yet, but I should be able to reconnect him to owl post shortly"

"Is he eating enough?"

Hermione flushed thinking back to her view of Draco Saturday, his lean skinny frame having filled out, muscular and strong.

"I think so, yes"

"Is he seeing anyone?"

"I don't know Cissy, but as I am seeing him for lunch Monday afternoon, I will endeavor to find out."

Finally composing herself Narcissa sipped her tea, then whispered "Tell him I love him."

\-------

Walking up to the door of Salazar's she smiled greeting Jimmy, who was also just arriving, seemingly pausing before unlocking the door.

"Afternoon Jimmy" Hermione started before noticing Jimmy's wide grin as he looked into the shop. Following his eyes she peered into the window, and had to stifle a laugh.

There stood Draco Malfoy, barefoot, mopping the floor, dancing and singing, though she couldn't tell the song through the door. 

Jimmy looked at her with a mischievous grin, motioning for her to be quiet with a finger over his lips as he unlocked the door as quietly as he could.

They pushed into the room as stealthily as possible when Draco turned his back to the door, they're quietness aided by the headphones in Draco's ears. Hermione's eyes went large as she heard his voice,  strong, and sure letting out the final notes of the song.

Suddenly Draco went still, his back to the duo. Jimmy and Hermione both immediately froze, unsure if they'd been caught, certain they could be heard over the song in the blonde man's ears.

It was then Draco sang out again, voice sure and strong, and at the sound Hermione had to muffle a gasp.

Draco's body seemed to double over from the force of his words, the conviction I'm the lyrics

"I've been really tryyyyying baby  
Trying to hold back this feeling for soooo long  
And if you feel, like I feel baby  
Let's get ---"

"Ah, bloody hell Jimmy, did you have to let Granger in to see that?" Draco exclaimed, light color to his cheeks.

Jimmy simply smiled, "sorry boss, you said the two of you were going to lunch I figured she'd be welcome"

"Draco, that was.."

"Yes Granger, I know hilarious, I'm sure Weasel and Potter will love it", not noticing Hermione's flinch at the mention of Ron.

"I was going to say outstanding. I'm surprised how well you sing"

He slanted his eyes at her, before running his hands through his unbrushed hair. "Don't be. I'm a Malfoy, remember, practically perfect in every way" he said before moving to his office. "Wait here, I'll be out in 5" he almost ordered before shutting the door.

Hermione merely blinked, before turning to Jimmy, who was still smirking. "Jimmy.... Was that a Mary Poppins reference?"

Jimmy nodded.  
"Oh yeah, Luci is a total media junky, mostly musicals and horror when it comes to movies."

Hermione quickly pulled a pad and pen from her bag, jotting the information down. "What else does he do?"

Jimmy looked at her quizzically. "Why ya asking love?"

She sighed, preparing to deliver the preconceived lie.

"I'm an attorney, checking on the stipulations set forth by his great uncle. I need to know how he spends his time"

Jimmy looked her up and down, smirked again.

"Bullshit love. Ya might be an attorney but not fer an inheritance. I recognize law enforcement when I see it."

He gave a wide smile before continuing "I also have damn good spacial awareness, no way that pad fit in that tiny purse. I think I know what ya are, and I'd be happy if ya don't play lie to tha muggle"

Hermione's eyes bugged, and as she opened her mouth to speak Jimmy stopped her.

"Wait, wait, wait, calm down. " he said, holding up his hands, palms toward her. "Me sister is gonna be a 1 st year at Hogwarts in September. "

He smiled sheepishly " I knew there was something odd about the boss, but I didn't know what. I got the feeling it was best not to say anything"

Hermione nodded. She sighed, then nodded again. "I'm...for lack of better term, his parole officer."

Jimmy blinked, then look at Draco's door. "Him? Parole? Fer what?"

The door slid open and Draco drawled "murder, mayhem, enciting a war, protecting my mum, saving the princess over there and her idiot friends from a homicidal moron, shall I continue?"

Jimmy jumped and his skin went pale "uh, I mean uh..."

Draco held a hand up, "Jimmy, chill out. I did dumb shit as a kid. Have Claudia show you her history book when she comes home at christmas."

Granger quirked her eyebrow, "listening charms?"

The blonde rolled his eyes, and pointed to the corners of the room "Audio and visual surveillance cameras."

He then turned to Jimmy, and clapped the man on the shoulder. "Mate, I owe you a long explanation. After we close tonight how bout we get some pints and curry, and I'll lay it all out for you?"

"What's there to explain. Like I told Hermione there, Claudia is going to Hogwarts."

Draco smiled "A lot." He then grinned at Hermione, his eyes twinkling michievously. "Plus I bet if you ask nice, Granger there will be more than happy to take little Claudia on a tour of Diagon Alley"

She lifted her chin, meeting his subtle challenge "I'd love to."

Jimmy merely looked at the two before stating "yeah, for that I'll need an explanation"

\-------


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You punched Harry in the face?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for all the kudos, bookmarks and comments!

Chapter 7

As the duo walked into the restaurant Draco looked Hermione up and down with an appraising look.

" Do you always dress so stiffly?"

"What?" She asked looking at her attire, a grey business pant suit.

"Your clothes. Always all business"

"Friday I was in your flat in jeans and a hoodie"

"Yeah, jeans at least 3 sizes too big and I'm guessing Weasley's hoodie the way you swam in it. Everything about you screams I'm not fun" he stated matter of factly as he reaches in front of her to grab the chair back, pulling it from the table and offering it for her to sit.

Sitting she glowered at him "I am fun"

"How?" He sternly asked.

"I have fun!" She countered.

He huffed, muttering "jeez, the frizz is affecting your brain. Granger I'm asking HOW you have fun."

"Reading" they said together, Draco grinning,  Hermione beginning to scowl. 

"Oh ha, ha" she bit out, "we're here to talk about you, not me."

"Yes, I know, but you're more interesting than I know those ministry questions will be."

"Why are you being difficult, Malfoy"

"Because it's you, Granger."

"Really? Still have to torture the mudblmmmpphh!!" Hermione was interrupted as Draco's hand shot across the table covering her mouth, his eyes having gone dark.

"No. I had to hear that enough from my father. I despise that term Ms. Granger, and I'd prefer you not use it around me."

She grimaced behind his hand before a quick movement had him pulling his hand away, disgusted 

"Ugh! The hell, Granger did you lick me?" 

"What, do my germs bother you?" She said before sipping her water.

"Licking is a third date activity" Draco replied, causing Hermione to cough and choke on her water.

Catching her breathe and wiping her mouth she again glared at Draco. "If you hate that term so much why did it get used on me so often?"

He looked at the table, speaking softly "path of least resistance."

"What?"

"It was the easiest way to affect you, thus the easiest way to piss off Potter. Which, honestly is still fun to do." He said solemnly, before looking up "by the way, would you tell him I'm sorry for punching him in the face last week? I forgot to mention to you that he came in."

Hermione gaped, fish faced.

"You...punched Harry...in the face?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Surprised me when he came in the shop. I was in my headphones cleaning. Didn't hear the bell"

"Why was he there?"

"Letting me know my liason would be showing up. Didn't say it would be you though"

She shook her head "I should have known. You are the highest profile name on the list."

He smiled, a familiar smug smile she'd not seen since he had helped Umbridge break into the Room of Requirement.

"Well, I am the best."

He looked down at his plate, a simple pasta dish almost gone. "Obviously."

As silence greeted him he looked up, seeing Hermione again staring at him dumbfounded.

"You....utter...arse..."

He nodded looking down again. "well established." He peered up again. "Don't you have some boring questions to ask me?"he offered before motioning to the waiter. 

"Yes I do-" she began

"How about a game?" He interrupted.

"What?" She stammered as the waiter reaches the table, Draco looking at the man and smiling. "Can you bring me a cappuccino, and slice of the black forest cheesecake?" He then motioned to Hermione "and a hot chocolate and slice of tiramisu for the lady"

"Certainly" the waiter stated, wandering wandering towards the kitchen.

Turning his attention back to Hermione she was startled at the return of 5the year cocky arrogant Draco. Self assured, uncrowned king of the world.

"I said, how about a game."

"What kind of game?"

"Very simple, so simple we're already playing. You ask a question, I answer, then ask, and you answer. I've no reason to lie because, frankly, I don't care. Want to play?"

She thought a moment as a slice of tiramisu was placed in front of her. "Yes. Your mother wants to know if you're seeing anyone." 

"Not the kind of question I expected" he replied, taking a bite of his cheesecake "and no, not right now. I was seeing a girl a few months ago, but it was evident that she was only around because I had money to spare."  
He smiled again "You think I'm acting don't you?"

She cast her eyes down to his forearm "Yes. Why else would you display that so prominently, when literally everyone else's has faded away."

"Because Father is a fuck up. I was marked differently, part of his punishment.  It will never go away, and I've even tried a cover up tattoo over it. It didn't work. Broke a machine." He glared at the mark " so, I decided I could either dwell on it, or embrace it. Now it represents my stupid mistakes, and reminds me that that's all they are. They don't define me. Are you ever going to give more than a one word answer?"

"When you ask a question worth answering in-depth. Why are you a tattooist?" She answered and asked, before sipping her hot chocolate.

"I'll answer that in private at another time. Too long a tale." He smirked giving her a lecherous grin.

"Oh what?" She interrupted "going to ask me something perverse, like when I was last shagged?"

He quirked an eyebrow "No, but it's nice to see where your mind goes. I was going to ask if you had any ink, and if you'd show me"

"I don't. Why does it matter?"

"I like seeing other artists work, and the idea of magically infused tattoos delights me. Do you want one?"

"I've never thought about it." She snagged the check as the waiter put it on the table, remembering he had taken it Thursday night. "Would you like access to Owl post back?"

"Only to write my mother, and perhaps to see Archimedes again"

Hermione stood suddenly. "They'll be reinstated in 2 weeks.  Let's go, I have actual ministry questions to ask you"

He stammered a moment, before following her from the restaurant.

"Wait, what do you mean?!?" He called after her. "Just like that?"

She nodded "yes, just like that." She grinned at the gleam in his eyes, and decided to continue their game " how many tattoos do you have?"

He smirked, walking down the street beside her, his ingrained pureblood manners causing him to offer his arm  
"I honestly have lost track. Interested in a guided tour of them?" He answered, smirking.

She took his arm, and with a flirtatious grin "possibly. Wouldn't that be more of a fourth 'date' activity?"

He barked out a laugh, taken by complete surprise. "Well played Granger, well played."

****************  
It was 3 weeks into her observation of Draco Malfoy, and Hermione waited to give her first preliminary report on his behavior.

"Ms. Granger, the Minister will see you now"

"Thank you Layla" Hermione replied, before walking through the doors.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was a large, imposing man, and unless you knew him, was incredibly intimidating.

Yet for Hermione he was a warm caring figure, and as usual, he greeted her with a tight hug.

"Hello, Kingsley, it's been too long."

"Indeed Hermione, indeed." He beamed at her, then shifted into his role of minister.

" How is the Malfoy heir?" He asked, motioning for her to sit, which she took gracefully.

"He...is almost an entirely new person."

Shacklebolt raised am eyebrow. "Elaborate."

" He owns a business, employs muggles, is immersed into several aspects of muggle culture." She shrugged "He's still a raging arrogant arse, but...it's charming now."

Kingsley looked at a scroll on his desk, and looked back to Hermione "you say his dark mark is still prominently on display. The others have all faded almost completely. I don't have to tell you how that looks"

"According to Malfoy he's tried repeatedly to remove it, but it returns every time. He claims it was applied in a different method than the others, and I'm inclined to believe him. I will, if you'd like, check with Narcissa. She was present for the initiation of both Lucius and Draco, I'm sure she would know"

"Do that." Kingsley replied. 

\------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to lie, shipwrecked and comatose....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an update on Monday as well, this chapter is just too short to upload alone, so have an early one.

Hermione was distracted. As usual the tea that Narcissa served was exquisite, the biscuits light and flavorful, and the conversation stimulating, but her orders from the Minister weighed on Hermione's mind.

She hoped she was hiding her distraction, but any delusions that she was were shattered when Mrs.Malfoy grasped her hand and said "Hermione, what is the matter?", Her tone implying that there was no use denying.

Hermione sighed " Cissy.... Draco still has his Dark Mark." She took a long drink of water. "When I told Shacklebolt, I got the distinct impression that unless I figured out why, his wand would be destroyed regardless of my reports."

Narcissa stood immediately, whispered "wait here a moment", and marched inside. Hermione sat confused a moment, then rose with a start, struggling to stifle laughter at the sight of Narcissa Malfoy leading her husband into the garden by his ear lobe.

The duo stopped at the table and Lucius stood, straightening his robes, a slight glare at his wife. 

"Tell her, now" Narcissa ordered.

"It is a family matter, Narcissa, I will not tell her anything" Lucius replied coolly.

Narcissa straightened even further, before calmly asking to Hermione. "Hermione, were you aware that Lucius was an avid collector of Muggle films?", Causing the young witches eyes to widen in surprise.

Before Hermione could reply, Narcissa continued "Yes, he is especially fond of musicals, romance, crime, and..." she trailed off looking thoughtfully at Lucius, who was steadily paling. " What was that show you've become so enamored with?" She asked before clapping her hands together " oh yes, Red Dwarf, that's it."

Hermione struggled to contain her mirth, the mental image of the Malfoy patriarch singing along to the Red Dwarf theme almost breaking her resolve, as Lucius had turned nearly purple.

"Now, Lucius, dear husband" Narcissa began "You will tell her why our sons mark has not left him, or the daily prophet will receive photos of you sleeping in front of your television."

Lucius grimaced. He knew when he'd been beat, and though the man was willing to tempt fate of Draco's wand being destroyed, the assured destruction of his dignity and reputation was something he could not allow.

"Ms.Granger, my son still bears his mark because it is my punishment. "

Hermione's brow furrowed "We know Voldemort marked Draco to punish you, why would that make it different?"

Lucius deflated, slipping into a chair. "His mark was not the punishment." He smoothed his hand over his hair, sighing. "The punishment was binding the mark to the same Familial magic that binds us to the Manor's wards."

He looked away, ashamed "As long as Malfoy Manor stands, Draco's mark will never fade."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Draco teases.

"This had better be good..." Draco thought to himself as he drug his body from the warm bed he'd toppled into a mere 3 hours before. 

He flung the door open, hair disheveled, clad in only a pair of shorts that hung low on his hips, a glare that could kill on his face.

Bushy hair, frumpy clothes. "What the hell do you want at 6:30 in the bloody morning Granger?" 

She stood stock still, taking in his form, surprised that her mouth had gone dry.

"I...uhm..." she stammered.

He set his jaw and inhaled slowly. "Granger, I'm bordering on exhausted. What do you need?"

She shook herself from her stunned silence, and held up a bag from the coffee shop down the street. "I needed to speak with you about your mark, and I figured I would bring breakfast."

He looked at the bag bleary eyed. Then stepped aside.

"Shoes off, please." He muttered as he wandered over and sat on the end of his bed. 

"Right" she began, "Sorry to wake you, this was just -" 

"Pressing, I figured. However, I cannot have this conversation right now. The only thing I'm doing is going back to sleep."

"But I -" she started, only to be cut off by his upheld hand.

"Granger, I know you. When you dig into something, you devote all your time to it." He paused to yawn. "So I'm guessing you have your entire day empty. Correct?"

She huffed. "Yes, but do you really expect me to watch you sleep?"

He smirked. "Only if you're a perv. No I assumed you'd read one of the books in your bag, maybe listen to my stereo, it's got Queen on it at the moment." He smirked, deciding to try and fluster her again. 

"Or if you'd like, you can join me for a nap, you look a bit tired yourself. Either way, I've an alarm set for 8:30." He pulled himself under his blanket, adding "once I'm a bit more human, we'll go get a proper breakfast." Climbing under his blanket he stated "though I'm glad you're here, I was going to invite you to meet someone today."

He lay silently under the blanket, smiling smugly to himself. He knew she would either leave, or wait reading in his chair. 

The sound of one of his drawers opening intrigued him, but she was a parole officer, it was probably just a spot search. Not like he cared, he had nothing to hide, and even less to be ashamed of.

What surprised him though was  the feeling of his mattress dip behind him, before chilled air hit his bare back and a small warm body slipped in next to him, and a thin arm wrapped itself around his middle, a smooth leg brushing his own as Hermione curled into his back.

"Granger, not that I mind, but you realize I was kidding?"

He felt her nod feebly against his back. "I do, but your right I'm exhausted. I slept like hell last night, I always do after talking to your father."

He didn't move, only turning his head slightly "why?"

"He scares the daylights out of me. Granted, he's not been anything more than slightly snarky in years, but still. Old memories." She practically whined. 

"But napping with me is comforting?"

"Better than by myself" she replied, quickly adding, "better than by myself in your chair." He felt her dip her head lower, her forehead between his shoulder blades. "Unless you'd prefer that..." she muttered.

He sighed, rolling onto his back and wrapped an arm around her, tucking her tiny body against his side. She tensed at his touch, but realising his arm was staying wrapped around her shoulders, she relaxed, wrapping her leg around his, and resting her head on his chest.

"Granger?" He asked.

"Yes, Draco"

"Are you wearing my boxers?"

"Better than pantsless?" She asked sleepily.

He smiled and closed his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's point of view. Personally my favorite chapter I've written, hopefully you guys like it too.

"Or if you'd like, you can join me for a nap, you look a bit tired yourself. Either way, I've an alarm set for 8:30." He pulled himself under his blanket, adding "once I'm a bit more human, well go get a proper breakfast. though I'm glad you're here, I was going to invite you to meet someone today."

"The nerve of him!" She thought. "He's only trying to rile me up." 

"Still..." she told herself "it is a tempting offer."

She remembered how soft the sheets had been when he had had her search his apartment, the pillow top mattress like a cloud and thought of how she'd not slept properly in ages, how she'd not slept next to anyone since she'd caught Ron with that groupie years previous. 

"If I had something more comfortable to wear..." she thought eyeing his dresser. 

"Fuck it." She whispered to herself, padding quietly over to the chest of drawers, eidetic memory allowing her to pinpoint where he kept his boxers. 

Grabbing a pair as quietly as she could she turned and watched him, his body having remained completely still, as she hurriedly removed her jeans and slipped the boxers over her hips.

"Of course they're silk" she thought to herself stifling a moan. 

She reached for the blanket, pausing. "This is insane... But no. Is it?" She bit her lip, struggling to decide. "It's okay. I've spent almost everyday for the last month with him. Just a nap, means nothing." She told herself.

Her mind made up she slipped into the bed, curling into his back, and gently wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Oh this is unprofessional" her brain screamed at her, sounding unnervingly like Minerva McGonagall.

"Granger, not that I mind, but you realize I was kidding?" He said to her. She nodded against his back, ready to get out of bed, but hoping she wouldn't have to.

"I do, but your right I'm exhausted. I slept like hell last night, I always do after talking to your father." She admitted feeling sheepish.

"Why?"

She blushed, ashamed that even after almost a decade Lucius Malfoy frightened her. "Be honest with him, like he is with you" she told herself.

"He scares the daylights out of me. Granted, he's not been anything more than slightly snarky in years, but still. Old memories."

"Merlin, I sound like a needy child" her inner voice lamented.

"But napping with me is comforting?" He said to her sounding genuinely curious.

"Better than by myself" she replied without thinking. "Dammit!" She yelled in her head. "Too much information!" And quickly added, "better than by myself in your chair." Lowering her head closer to his back, her forehead between his shoulder blades. "Unless you'd prefer that..." she muttered.

"Pleasedon'tmakemeleave, Pleasedon'tmakemeleave, Pleasedon'tmakemeleave" she chanted in her mind.

He sighed, rolling onto his back and wrapped an arm around her, tucking her tiny body against his side. 

"Oh thank Merlin" she thought, relief flooding her, causing her to relax. He was warm, and the weight of his arm around her was a welcome comfort. She could already feel herself nodding off.

"Granger?" He asked.

"Yes, Draco"

"Are you wearing my boxers?"

"Better than pantsless?" She asked sleepily.

He smiled and closed his eyes.

*************

The alarm blared, a small, annoying klaxon. Draco reached to silence the infernal machine, quickly withdrawing his hand as it suddenly melted.

Looking to his left he was amused at the sight of a slightly disheveled, grumpy looking witch, who glared at the former alarm clock, tossed her wand in the general direction of her bag, and curled back into his side.

He smiled, trying not to laugh. "Granger, it's time to get up."

A grumbled, muffled "no" was the only response he got.

He smiled wider, and began to sit up, only for the small witch to wrap her arms about his torso and her legs about his and squeeze, a mumbled "warm" accompanying the movements. 

"Come now Granger."

"-deal Malfoy" she muttered.

"What was that?" He asked.

She sat up, slowly, relinquishing her grip. "Gods this is pathetic." She huffed. "This is the first decent sleep I've had in 3 months, and the first time I've had a warm body to snuggle up to in 4 years."

She looked away bashfully. "So I'll make you a deal-" she started, only for him to interrupt. 

"No deals" he said. He reached out and embraced her pulling her back down, wrapping both his arms around her. "I'm familiar with lonely." He whispered into her hair. "It sucks. If a nap will alleviate that for you, then so be it."

He felt her relaxing back into his side as he continued. "I normally sleep until 11 anyway. Consider my door open whenever you need the sleep."

"What if you have someone with you?" She murmured.

"Fat chance" he thought, instead saying "I'll put a sock on the door."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how this ends, but I don't know how long it's going to be. Do you guys want a longer rambling tale, or do you want it wrapped up dinner? Hit me up in the comments and let me know.

Chapter 11

They were finally roused from their nap by a tapping on Draco's window. Looking at the ceiling as Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, Draco rubbed small circles on her lower back, saying "if I didn't know better I'd swear that was an owl."

"Shite!" Hermione exclaimed hopping from the bed, and bounding to the window. She flung it open, apologizing profusely at the large Eagle owl that stepped in.

Draco sat up, eyes wide, first at the sight of Hermione's backside in a pair of his boxers, bounding across his loft, but then at the form of his owl."Archimedes..." he whispered. The bird looked toward him, then fluttered over to the bed, hooting happily. It nipped affectionately at his fingers as he stroked the Owl's plumage. 

Draco grinned from ear to ear, cooing words of praise to the bird, as Hermione stood watching the obvious affection Draco had for the bird, and vice versa.

Finally she cleared her throat. "By order of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, I, Hermione Jean Granger, do reinstate Draco Lucius Malfoy's access to Owl post, on a probationary basis."

He had lifted the owl to his forearm, a pillow case wrapped around his arm as a makeshift glove, and had walked the bird into the kitchen where he was now feeding him bits of a cheeseburger left from the night before.

"What entails probationary period, Granger?"

She shut the window and walked over to the pair, reaching out and scratching the top of Archimedes' head.

"It means you can write to your mum, have the prophet delivered, get post, though everything will be monitored and inspected before it is delivered."

Draco walked over to the coat rack by his door, and removed the two coats hanging from it, Archimedes still on his arm.  He lifted the armed pole and moved it into his living room, setting it next to his television, between two book cases. He turned his attention back to Hermione, beginning to speak, his words catching in his throat. 

She had busied herself making a pot of tea, and as Draco turned to her he was awestruck. She stood in his kitchen, a small yawn escaping her, hair disheveled, wearing a too big gray t-shirt, over a pair of his black boxers, that clung her hips. In his mind a voice, much like his godfather's voice,  spoke to him. 

"Let the past die. Take a chance."

Instead, he cleared his throat, and finally found enough of his voice to speak. "Uhm, Granger, would you be so kind as to transfigure this into a perch for Archimedes?"

She smiled, as she walked over to her bag and retrieved her wand, and with a small flick the coat rack changed, extending, strengthening into a sturdy perch for the large owl. 

Draco grinned at her again, then transferred the bird to its new home. 

"Thank you." He said to her. Let me write a quick note and we'll head to breakfast."

"Sure." She replied, as the tea pot began to whistle. She filled two mugs with the liquid, as Draco quickly put pen to paper, and returned to Archimedes. 

He attached the note to the Owl's leg, and stroked it's head lovingly. "Take that to mother. Wait...." he turned to face Hermione and asked "who will be reading my mail?"

She handed him the mug, and replied "Myself or Harry."

Draco looked to the ground a moment. "I get why you'll be doing it, you're me parole officer. Why's scarhead?" He asked sipping his tea. 

"He's the liaison between my department and the DMLE." She replied.

"Not an Auror? Not a pro Quidditch player?" He asked.

Hermione smiled at him, pleased at Draco's genuine interest. "No. Said he'd done enough fighting, and he worried flying for more than relaxation would ruin it for him."

He nodded. It made sense, and, even though he doubted he'd ever be friends with Potter, he did think the man deserved a rest. 

"Right, well, I promised you breakfast." Draco finally said, and headed towards the bathroom.  

"What are you doing?" Hermione called behind him. 

"I need a shower." He replied from the bathroom. " I'll just be a few minutes. Unless..." 

She narrowed her eyes as he popped his head out from the bathroom. 

"Unless what, Malfoy?"

"Unless you want to join me." He returned with a cheeky grin.

She blinked once, then threw a kitchen towel at him as he pulled back into the side room shutting the door with a laugh.

"Just for that I'm keeping your boxers, you git!" She yelled playfully


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been slacking on writing and my lead is rapidly fading. So let's make that deadline a little tighter, and have an extra chapter!

Chapter 12

In the wizarding world the sight of Draco Malfoy walking down the street with Hermione Granger would have drawn looks, but in Muggle London no one bat an eye. 

The duo crossed the intersection, traffic light in mid afternoon and stopped in front of a small shop, the fluorescent sign above the door merely stating "Tattoos" in a bold red. 

"Well Granger, we're here. Ready?"

She looked from the sign to Malfoy and shook her head. "I'm not getting a tattoo."

He smirked chuckling lightly.

"No you daft girl, I want you to meet someone." He said opening the door, and ushering her in.

"Hey Luci, how goes it?" A young girl with short cropped green and black hair asked as they entered. "Who's ya frien'?" 

"Sarah, this is a friend from the old life. Her name's Hermione. " Draco answered smiling. "Hermione, this is a lovely little apprentice named Sarah. Ignore everything she says."

"Nice to meet you." Hermione said, "and don't worry I know to ignore everything HE says."

"Good to know ya." Sarah replied. "What brings us in today, popping her cherry?"

As Hermione started to blush, flustering for a response, Draco interrupted. "No, no ink today love. Is Willy in?"

A gruff voice called from an open door towards the back "I'm always in ya bloody peacock!"

Hermione's eyes grew round As a short stocky man with short cropped gray hair and a long beard stepped out of the room and into the shop. He wore a black t-shirt over dark blue dickies and black boots, a colorful jumble of skulls, demons and flames decorating his left arm.

"About time you drag yer skinny ass back 'round here." He called out scowling, advancing toward Draco, who had adopted a scowl of his own.

"I been busy you old bastard. Besides that, who are you calling skinny? We can't all be 5"6, tall and around. All that ink you look like a trampy sphere"

Hermione flashed a concerned look to Sarah as the two men advanced on each other, disturbed to see her smirking. The curly haired witch turned back to the scene before just in time to see grins split the faces of the two men as they embraced laughing at each other.

"How ya been Draco, lad?" The older man said as he clapped a hand on the back of Draco's neck. "How's yer shop treating ya?"

The blonde smiled widely. "I'm good Willy, and the shops doing just fine. I just got an invite to Calgary for the October expo."

The old man, finally cast his eyes towards Hermione, then back to Draco. "Now, lad, who's this then?" He asked.

The two men had made their way back over to the counter and Draco swung an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "This here is Hermione Granger. She's a friend from the old life, and now my Uncle's solicitor." Giving the reason for her hanging around they had agreed upon.

"So, to get an inheritance you have to bring the lass to a seedy tattoo parlor?" Willy asked with a grin, enjoying the chance to stick the mickey to Draco.

"In his youth, Draco spent his time with a less than desirable crowd. As part of his uncle's will, I'm to make sure he's no longer doing that." Hermione replied, an exaggerated primness to her voice.

Sarah and Willy exchanged a look before unanimously claiming to Draco "yer screwed."

Draco smiled, and shrugged. "If I am, I am. Besides, could be worse ways to get screwed." He said, winking at Hermione, who blushed again. 

Willy extended a hand to Hermione, a warm smile on his face. "Well young lady, welcome to Uncle Willy's Ink and Piercing. I'm Uncle Willy."

She took his hand shaking it, as he continued, a flicker of recognition on his face. "Ya know lass, you look familiar. Have ye been in here before?"

"Oh no sir, aside from Salazar's I've never been in a tattoo parlor." She answered. 

"Hmm...well a few too many nights drunk, and few more too many blows to the head have made me memory a bit fuzzy." Willy offered up "I'm sure it will come to me. Now then." He said turning his attention back to Draco. "What brings ya in today Peacock?"

"Just giving Hermione a rundown of what I've been doing since I went out to make my own way. She wanted to know where I learned to tattoo."

"You learned here?" Hermione asked suddenly. 

"That he did lass. Came in one night with this rotter name of Terry, looking to get that" Willy stated reaching up to tap the "N.M" on Draco's neck " and I noticed him sketching while I worked on Terry. His work was damn good and I made him gimme a look through the book. " 

Draco was studiously looking over the piercing jewelry in the case, trying to not smirk his "I'm the Best" smirk, and failing miserably as Hermione and Willy looked at him.

"I didn't even know he drew. " Hermione said as Draco ducked his head a bit. 

"Like a wonder." Sarah interjected. "I've rarely seen it. A customer can come in and have the vaguest idea to give him and like magic he puts down on paper exactly what they were looking for. "

"Anyway, 2 weeks later he comes in again and it's clear ta me he's got the ink itch. Gets the script across his chest and stomach. " The older man said, turning and heading towards his office. Draco reached out and took Hermione's hand, leading her to follow Willy.

Stepping into Willy's office, which was almost exactly the same as Draco's, Hermione and Draco sat on a small couch across from the desk as Willy took up residence at his drafting table, picking up a pencil.

"Little runt started hanging around the shop, started mopping for me when I was to busy." Willy kept talking, happy to be talking about his star pupil.

Hermione listened, enraptured, the realization of just how much Draco had changed sinking. 

It struck her then that his pride and confidence had become attractive, because it had been earned. It was no longer because he had been "born better" it was because he had actually worked, and worked hard for what he had accomplished. 

"Now, peacock, don't go gettin' a big head, when I say this." Willy admonished, before continuing " but Miss Granger I didn't think he'd last a month when he asked me to teach him. He proved me wrong."

The older man reached behind him, grabbing a photo from the shelf, then handed it to Hermione. "It was like he'd been born to wield a tattoo machine when he picked it up." The pride was evident on both Draco and Willy's faces.

She looked down at the photo. It was of Draco, brow furrowed in concentration, working on a client. His hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and the only ink on his arms was his dark mark, and on his right arm the line work beginnings of the dragon that now trailed up his arm. The thing that stunned her most though, was his smile.

******************

Hermione slid the photo along with her report scroll and vial of her memories of Lucius' explanation of Draco's mark to Kingsley Shacklebolt. 

He skimmed the report, lingering at parts with a hmm, before standing, depositing the memories into a pensieve and dunking his face. 

After a few moments he extracted himself and turned to Hermione before his face split with a massive grin and fell back into his chair laughing. 

"Oh, thank you Hermione, I needed that. " Kingsley sighed wiping his eyes. "But, the question begs to be asked, do we believe Lucius?"

Hermione thought for a moment before replying. "Lord Malfoy, no. Never on his own accord. Narcissa though, I trust implicitly. "

Kingsley nodded, picking up the photo of Draco working. "Where did you get this photograph?"

"Draco took me to where apprenticed as tattooist. His Master showed me the photo and when they were distracted i made duplicates with Gemino" she replied simply. "With your permission I'd like to give a copy to Madame Malfoy."

Shacklebolt nodded affirmatively. "By all means. No crime in that." He replied. "How long ago was this taken?" He asked.

"Five years ago sir. He was firmly entrenched in Muggle society and culture before the first year was up, from what I've been told and observed."

"How entrenched?" The minister prodded.

"Incredibly sir. A vast music collection, several seemingly close friends. Since that time he's built a successful business, been in magazines-" 

"Magazines?" Shacklebolt interrupted, raising an eyebrow, still studying the photo.

"Tattoo magazines sir. He's apparently very good, though I've yet to actually see any of his work." She replied. 

"Hrmmm...anything else Miss Granger?"

"In October he'll be going to Canada for an exposition, may I-" Hermione began.

"Of course, I expect you to follow." Kingsley cut her off. "As usual turn your travel vouchers and receipts into the Ministry accountants when you return." He turned to her report, politely dismissing her. 

*************

"It's so odd that it doesn't move..." Narcissa murmured, enchanted by the photo of her son. "I'm not sure I approve of the markings though." She continued before glancing up at Hermione. "In years past the Black family did use ritualistic tattooing for strengthening our magic, is this similar?"

"No ma'am, I'm fairly certain all of his tattoos are for sentimental reasons." Hermione answered.

"Tattoos? Plural?" Narcissa responded.

"Yes, Cissy. He's actually rather extensively covered. You can't see it in that image, but his first foray into the experience was on his neck. Your initials, N.M." Hermione replied.

"Tell me about them?" Narcissa pleaded.

Hermione smiled softly. "Well, of the ones I've seen he favors images that remind him of home. His right arm has the large dragon twining around it. If you look closely you can see it's a slightly stylized Chinese Fireball. On his left shoulder he has a peacock, attempting to eat the snake in his Dark Mark. Across his collar bones he has the Hogwarts motto, and across his stomach he has the Malfoy motto." 

She sipped her tea and continued "he has some work on his legs, at least his calves anyway, and some on his back as well, though I've not see enough of either to tell you what it is." 

Narcissa smiled, all attempts to conceal her emotion forgotten. "I've not seen him smile like this since he was  five and we gave him his first toy broom."

A tear slipped down the older witches cheek. "Hermione, I miss him."

Hermione reached across the table to pat Narcissa's hand. "I promise I will do everything i can to ensure he can come home."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "he's even dumber than I used to tell people he was"

Mid July gave way to August, and August 2nd Hermione found herself once again waking up in Draco's bed. At first disoriented she quickly sussed out the events of the night before.

Nothing had happened between the two, other than the formation of a deep friendship that neither would have ever expected, or a decade ago even thought to try and allow.

It was the fourth time she had awoken there, but it was the first time she's arrived the night before. Though they were rare, and far between the memories of Bellatrix LeStrange's parting gift to her still invaded her dreams, and when Hermione had woken with a fright just before 11:30 on that Tuesday night she apparated to the first safe place she could think of. 

She arrived in the alley behind Salazar's, and knocked on the backdoor. She was disheveled, hair wilder than normal, clad in an oversized t shirt, loose pajama pants, house shoes and a ratty bathrobe. Jimmy opened, and with one look yelled for Draco. 

He had rushed over, dropping the mop in his hands in his hurry. With a look over his shoulder at the empty shop, he scooped the trembling witch into his arms, told Jimmy to lock up and take the night off, and carried her up the stairs to his loft. 

He immediately placed the pair of them in the worn leather recliner by his stereo and stroked her hair. As soon as they were sat the dam that she had carefully built broke, and she sobbed into his shoulder. 

"I wondered how long that would take." He murmured into her hair once she seemingly stopped crying.

"What, me making a fool of myself?" She sniffled.

"No, for the stress to get to you." He replied stroking her hair. "You're wound so tight I was expecting you to blow up much sooner than this. What caused it?"

She blushed and lowered her eyes. "Nothing, it's stupid." She muttered. 

"No it isn't." He continued petting her hair, holding her close to him as he could still feel her shaking. "Something that's gotten the Golden Trio's most stalwart this shaken is not nothing." Slipping a bit of the Malfoy Drawl into his voice, hoping to coax her away from scared and into irritated.

"A nightmare... I had a nightmare about your fucking aunt. " She spat, tensing suddenly in his arms.

"Understandably" he whispered. 'my therapist used to hear alot about the crazy bitch."

"Therapist?" Hermione asked looking up at him. " You see a therapist?"

He nodded matter of factly. "Mmmhmm.. used to anyway. Then he let slip that he was writing a book about what I told him and I went to jail for a night for smashing his lap top. "

He cracked his neck before adding. "Though I will say, getting to talk to someone about your "abusive snake obsessed aunt and uncle" helped a good bit. "

He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Helped let go of the anger. " He smiled at her confused look. "If you have these nightmares often you might look into seeing someone."

"You might be right..." she acquiesced, with a small nod.   
"Of course I'm right, I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm always right. " 

"Really?" She cut in with a laugh.

"Except when I'm told to go against my gut by a dickhead with a snakeface, then I might be wrong. "

"Might be?"

"Youthful exuberance. Questionable judgment." He grinned. "Speaking of questionable judgment, you know you're welcome here anytime with, or without the court order, but why'd you darken my door tonight instead of Potter or Weasley?"

"Because Harry has gone to France with Ginny, and doesnt need me to bother him right now. They never really get time alone together."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Granger, I never lie, but I am a master of dishonesty by omission. You know I wasn't talking about the she-weasel." 

She leaned into his shoulder, not wanting to look at him. " ......." 

" Close as we are even I can't hear you when you're that quiet. " Quickly adding "especially with this devil's snare you call hair muffling you" again hoping to goad a response.

With a huff she replied "I said, catching Ron in bed with some quidditch groupie a week before our wedding kind of caused a wedge."

Draco blinked, utterly flabbergasted.

"He cheated?"

"Yes."

"On you?"

"Yes Draco."

Draco blinked again. "That man is dumber than i used to tell people he was."

She laughed slightly and laid her head back on his shoulder as he stroked her hair.

************

After her disorientation passed, realizing where she was she reached across the bed expecting Draco to be there, but was surprised when she found herself the only one laying there.

She sat up slowly realizing that she was still in the bathrobe she'd thrown on over the too big t-shirt and shorts she'd attempted to go to bed in. The only thing missing was the slippers she'd hastily stepped into. 

Looking around she found Malfoy passed out in the recliner, headphones around his ears, and the light indicating he was using the CD player portion of the machine. She smiled as he snored lightly, and wondered how many nights he'd slept in the chair before.

Glancing at the clock she saw it was only 4 in the morning.  She rose, and took off the bathrobe, then grabbed the blanket from the bed, and wrapped it around her shoulders. Slowly the girl crept over to the sleeping wizard, and looked at him with a soft smile. She leaned forward, whispered thank you, and kissed him on the forehead, before sinking back onto the bed and into a blessedly calm sleep.

**************

When she woke the second time it was to the smell of brewing tea and cooking sausages. She rose, wiping her eyes, and smiled at Draco who was across the room, tending to a frying pan. As usual, there was music playing, and she allowed herself a moment to watch the man dancing slightly in the athletic shorts and muscle shirts he preferred when home.

She rose, stealthily as possible and entered the restroom, taking a quick moment to empty her bladder, wash her face, and brush her teeth, glad she had left a toothbrush there after she had begun eating there quite often. 

Re entering the room, she was slightly taken aback at the palpable change in the atmosphere of the loft.

Draco sat in his leather chair, perched on the edge of the seat, a letter clutched in his hand, a look of anger on his face. The most concerning thing to Hermione was the lack of music. 

"Draco?" She ventured, stepping closer. "What's wrong?"

He lifted his eyes to her, anger in his expression and handed her two thing, first the mornings Daily Prophet, which had begun coming shortly after his owl had been returned, and next a letter. The wax crest identified it as from the Malfoys, specifically Narcissa.

"MALFOYS FUND FUTURE EDUCATION!" The headline proclaimed. Hermione's eyes widened as she opened the paper.

"In a joint announcement from famed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Representatives of Malfoy Industries Inc., the wizarding world was stunned this morning to learn of a new initiative from the famous pure blood family that would see all first year Hogwarts students educational supply requirements filled by Malfoy Industries. 

In a rare statement infamous Malfoy patriarch Lucius Malfoy told reporters that he was inspired to this offering as a way to smooth the rocky history between his family and their "less tolerant past" in order to pave the way for a brighter better Britain for all Wizard-kind, muggle born, and pure blood alike. 

The agreement would see all upcoming first year students equipped with any and all necessities, beginning with the upcoming group of students, and would continue for the foreseeable future."

Putting the paper down Hermione looked back to Draco. "Why does this bother you?"

He nodded to the letter she still held. "Read it, Granger."

She rolled her eyes and unfolded the parchment.

"Dearest Draco,

Your father and I received the oddest bill for a list of first year school supplies, that we were informed were billed by you to the Malfoy vaults via owl-post.

You know I have no issue with this, but your father was quite livid until he realized you were being charitable to further ensure your return home, and he decided to go a step further.

Thus, he and I have entered into a partnership with Headmistress McGonagall, and the Malfoy family will be fulfilling all first year student needs. 

I'm certain there will be benefits to the arrangement to both Hogwarts and the family.

With love,

Mother"

Reading between the lines, Hermione could now feel the Slytherin manipulation in the announcement as if it were dripping.

"Well, it's obvious they're trying to grease the wheels. This alone should almost guarantee the end of your exile."

"Likely." He agreed.

"So why are you upset?"

"Granger, do you know the galleon to pound exchange rate?"

She sat on the stool across from his chair, thoroughly confused. "Uhm... a galleon is about 15 pounds?'

"Right. And how much of my vault was I allowed to take from Gringotts?"

"One percent."

"Mmmhmm...do you know how much I brought with me?"

"No. That isn't necessary to reviewing your case. Usually."

"I was able to exchange 3.4 million galleons." He muttered.

"That...that's 51 million pounds...."

He nodded. "It is."

She nodded dumbly. "I had no idea the Malfoys were that well off...."

He shook his head. "Oh no, that was from my PERSONAL vault." He looked up at her. "The family vault...comparing mine to it, is like comparing what's in your purse right now to my vault."

"I don't understand." She muttered, her cheeks flushing, the unknown pieces of the puzzle being presented throwing her off.

"Granger, let me spell it out for you." He said standing and beginning to pace. "The family vaults have more gold than any other vault in the world, with the exception of Gringotts itself, and some schools. If my father wants something changed, he throws money at it until he gets what he wants." He looked back to her. "My father was one of dickheads's inner circle, AND an Azkaban escapee. Why wasn't he put back there?"

She lowered her eyes, stunned "He bought his way into house arrest...." the pieces beginning to fall into place.

"Yes. Go ahead, ask the next question." He said darkly.

"Why didn't he do the same for you?" She whispered.

"Malfoy patriarch under house arrest, Malfoy heir exiled. Nice sympathetic ring to it, huh?" He ground through his teeth. "It was completely, utterly political."

She looked to the letter and the paper. "Just like this..."

He threw his hands up "JUST LIKE THIS!"

He started pacing again. "I owled, through Potter, the shops that sold the things Claudia would need. One Merlin Damned shop owner billed the wrong damned vault, and Father jumped on another thing to make himself look good!"

"I'm not so naive as to think I wouldn't have had things go as smoothly as they have without my money, but in what I do, money only goes so far."  

He pulled a handful of magazines from the shelf, tossing them on the counter, and for the first time Hermione realized there was a picture of Draco, or a cover blurb reading "Lucius Black" on every cover.

"Money will not get me in those magazines, money does not keep clients returning to my shop, my father's money does not give me the talent and skill to win those damned awards!" He yelled pointing to the wall with plaques and awards. 

"No, I've spent eight years away from my family, six years learning this craft, building myself into something, and even after all that time, he still sees me as a fucking CHESS piece!"

Hermione only sat watching him, letting his rant wash over her.

"That's why I don't give a damn if I can go back! I made friends for who I was, not my name. Here I met a man who treats me like a son, who has been more a father to me than Lucius Bloody Malfoy ever was!"

He carded his hand through his unusually messy hair.

"I met Jimmy at a concert passing out fliers for Willy, he apprenticed with me, he's like a brother to me now, Claudia tells people she's my little sister and...dammit I try to do one thing good for her, and Lucius has twisted it into another political play to make the Malfoys look good!"

He fell into his chair and held in his hands. "Willy calls me son, and means it. To Lucius I might as well be a fucking fork...."

Thinking of nothing else to do she stood, and pressed play on the stereo. She held out a hand shyly smiling. "Dance we with me Malfoy."

He said nothing and took her hand, flushing slightly in embarrassment as she smirked at his music. 

"Really Malfoy? Never figured you for a Madonna fan." She teased.

"Guilty pleasure. Keep it to yourself. "

"If it makes you feel any better I like this Draco infinitely more than the one I knew I high school. He was a prat."

He chuckled slightly. 

"Yeah, he was a right arsehole. " His cheeks flushed slightly. "I uh.... I know at this point it may not mean much, but I.... I've got to at least try to apologize for the way I acted."

He looked into her eyes, taking her hand in his. "Forgive me?"

She laughed slightly. "Years ago. I got the letter you sent....though aside from apocalyptically sorry, and "snake-faced wanker" I didn't really catch much more than the gist of it. Your handwriting was... Atrocious."

He groaned and looked toward the ceiling,claiming "ugh, I was so drunk. I thought I hallucinated writing and sending that."

"It was right after the battle, I'm not surprised." Hermione said with a laugh. "Regardless, I forgave you a long time ago."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Monday August 14th 2006 once again found Hermione at Salazar's, sitting in the waiting area watching Draco prepare his station for an appointment later that evening, while listening to him sing along to the Ramones "Blitzkrieg Bop." Pretending to read a book she surreptitiously watched him dancing around the room.

His parents announcement still bothered him, but she knew he was doing what he could to let it go. She knew now that the act of tattooing and being tattooed was a coping mechanism for him having watched a few days before as Willy tattooed a chess pawn on Draco's left thumb.

She understood completely now Draco's attachment to Willy after watching the man inscribe the piece into Draco's skin, tenderly cleaning the area before hugging him and whispering to him "Don't worry son, it'll be fine. You've grown into a fine lad, and he's a tosser."

She smiled at the memory as the door chimed breaking her revery. She looked to the door as a tiny voice called "Draco!" as a small brunette whirlwind rushed into the room towards the blonde who scooped the child up in a hug.

"Hi munchkin!" He replied lifting the girl.

"Wotcher Hermione." Jimmy called out to her in greeting. She smiled as Draco carried the young girl back into the reception area.

"Well Munchkin, today's the big day. Are you ready?" Draco was saying.

"Very ready. I've read all the books the headmistress gave me, but the supply list is weird."

Hermione held back a smile as the girl said almost the exact thing she had said 15 years prior, before speaking up with "I'm fairly certain I can help with that."

The girls eyes suddenly grew wide, and Hermione recognized the realization cross the young girls face.

"You're... You're Hermione Granger!" She exclaimed as Draco at her in the floor.

"I am! And you must be the mysterious Claudia that Draco and Jimmy rave over."

"Claudia, manners." Jimmy cut in with a smile.

Claudia blushed, answering "pleased to meet you Miss Granger." and extending her hand.

Taking the girls hand and shaking it Hermione replied " Call me Hermione, please. "

"Oh yes ma'am!" Claudia was now practically vibrating with excitement, and to Hermione's surprise, the girls hair turned pink.

"Well....That's a new one..." Jimmy said, quietly stunned, while Draco was simply impressed.

Hermione looked to Jimmy and asked "Has that happened before?" To which he nodded yes.

Claudia blushed again, and whispered "A few times. Mum is gonna be irritated. She hates having to dye my hair back..."

"Yeah, but the first time she got mad because she thought you and your friends turned your hair purple." Jimmy told her. "Now she gets grumpy because the chemicals aren't good for your hair."

Draco grinned, almost wickedly then commented "Granger, surely you can fix that."

Rolling her eyes at him she merely drew her wand, and tapped Claudia's hair returning it to the brown it was when she walked in. "There, now your mum needn't know. But..." Hermione cut off.

"But?" Claudia asked, a slight tint of fear to her voice.

"If you get this excited, I can't wait to see what color your hair turns when you get your wand." The older witch finally finished.

******************************

Hermione Jimmy and Claudia exited Ollivander's wand shop where Claudia had just received her wand, a 10 inch Ash wand with a unicorn tail core. The excitement had indeed caused the girl's hair to change, a lovely shade of blue, and Hermione had begun to suspect the girl would be a metamorphagus after a bit of training.

Claudia had been disappointed that Draco wasn't able to join them, but he's promised to take her for a few records the following day and her disappointment turned to anticipation.

As the trio made their way toward Flourish and Blotts Hermione gasped slightly as Narcissa Malfoy stepped from the building. The woman noticed Hermione and made her way through the crowd to greet her.

"Hermione, what a surprise!" Narcissa said, greeting Hermione with a kiss to each cheek, and a warm smile.

"Hello Cissy" Hermione answered, before continuing "What brings you out today?"

"Today is the day that the Malfoy Education initiative officially begins. Thus, I am ensuring that things go smoothly since Lucius is.... Indisposed." She sniffed, noticing that Jimmy and Claudia hadn't moved, and were both giving her stunned looks.

"Hermione, dear, who may I ask are your friends?" Narcissa inquired.

"Oh, yes, where are my manners. Jimmy, Claudia, this is a very important woman. Please, say hello to the Lady Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother."

Claudia curtseyed "Pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"Good to meet ya ma'am" Jimmy offered.

Narcissa offered her hand to Jimmy who shook it lightly, before bowing her head slightly to Claudia.

"Such wonderful manners from you young lady, your mother must be very proud." Mrs. Malfoy said to the eleven year old.

"Cissy, Jimmy works with Draco at his establishment, and Claudia is his little sister. You should know that Draco has publicly claimed Claudia as his little sister as well."

Narcissa's eyes widened almost imperceptibly before crouching slightly and smiling. "Young miss Claudia, I insist that if you encounter any trouble at Hogwarts I insist you owl me. I will personally take care of it."

"I don't know about.." Jimmy started before Hermione interrupted.

"Jimmy, why don't you take Claudia to get her books, and I'll meet you inside?"

"Er... Right. C'mon Clauds, let's see what it's like." He nodded to Narcissa, taking Claudia's hand as the girl said "it was lovely to meet your Mrs. Malfoy." Before allowing herself to be led away.

Narcissa cocked an eyebrow in question at Hermione.

"I'm sorry Cissy, I know how you meant that offer, but Jimmy doesn't. He may have...Uhm.." Hermione squirmed.

"May have what?" Narcissa questioned, her tone demanding an answer.

"Bugger..." Hermione muttered. "Draco has been rather...Vocal about his belief that this initiative from Lucius is purely a political move. I think Jimmy may have thought similarly."

Hurt flashed across Narcissa's face momentarily, before determination and indignation then finally her cool Slytherin Mask slipped into place.

"I will handle this." Lady Malfoy announced before turning on her heel and striding into the store.

Rushing into the store behind Narcissa, Hermione was greeted by the sight of Narcissa speaking to Jimmy, and only after crossing through the ward that Narcissa had erected could she hear the conversation.

"..... That the Wizarding world can be a confusing place to come of age, Especially if you are a Muggle-Born. I regret unfathomably that I failed to offer that to others before. " She held up her had stopping Jimmy as he began to speak. "Furthermore, if what Miss Granger says is true, you are both incredibly important to my Draco. "

Narcissa paused, allowing Jimmy and Claudia to see past the cold mask that Lady Malfoy presented. "I would offer you my protection, and my guarantee that no one, anywhere will use the knowledge of that patronage to further any agenda of any kind."

Her shoulders slumped almost imperceptibly, but to someone that knew the woman, as Hermione did her posture was begging for acceptance.

"You are important to my Son, so you are important to me. "

Jimmy caught Hermione's eye over Narcissa's shoulder, a question clear on his face.

"Should I trust this?"

A firm nod yes, and Jimmy nodded in reply to Hermione, before offering his hand to Narcissa.

"Apologies ma'am. Yer too kind, and I'm sure Claudia would enjoy having more than just 'Mione to talk to abou' tings. Wouldn't ya Clauds?" He said to the girl latched to his side.

Her excitement returning Claudia nodded, as her hair changed to a deep green matching Narcissa's dress. "Yes, please! " She looked towards Hermione asking with large pleading eyes. "Can she visit the shop?"

"I don't know if....Wait.." Hermione's eyes lit up, as she stepped closer to Narcissa, whispering in her ear.

"Was your offer of patronage legitimate?"

Looking mildly offended, Narcissa murmured a response of "It most certainly was."

Hermione grinned, then drug Narcissa, Jimmy and Claudia into the alley.

"Hermione, you are making a scene." Narcissa protested, to which Hermione smiled, "Good, people will think I'm breaking up an argument."

Granger's grin was from ear to ear now, as she spoke.

"Trust me Narcissa. Make it official. The simplest wand promise will suffice for my idea."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes, but offered her hand to first Jimmy and then Claudia, pushing a bit of her magic around their hands saying firmly "With this promise I offer my home, magic and vaults as shelter shall it be needed."

Hermione stepped forward, drawing her wand. "Do you accept Jimmy, Claudia?"

"Yes!" Claudia exclaimed, Jimmy saying slightly confused "I..Uhm...Yeah, alright."

Hermione grinned and tapped her wand to their hands eliciting a slight glow that faded quickly.

"What just happened love?" Jimmy asked.

Hermione smiled, an almost wicked smile she got whenever she found a way to bend the rules but stay well within them.

"Jimmy, Narcissa Malfoy is now, in the eye of the Ministry, the magical guardian of both you, and Claudia."

"Okay? I'm confused, what does that mean?" Jimmy offered, but realization of what Hermione had just manipulated struck Narcissa and tears began forming in her eyes.

"It means that Narcissa will be contacted if you or Claudia get hurt while in the wizarding world, and," Hermione explained, almost bouncing " the ministry can not keep Narcissa away from your place of residence, or employ."

Hermione hugged Jimmy, and Claudia before finishing. "You two just made it so Draco can be visited by his Mother


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, its been busy for me.

Draco sat at the reception podium busy at work in a sketchbook, a red pencil furiously scribbling across the page, not looking up when the door chimed, merely saying "Welcome to Salazar's, I'll be right with you."

"Take your time, my little dragon." A familiar, but impossible voice replied. He looked up slowly to see Claudia sitting on one of the couches reading a new copy of Newt Scamander's "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" as Jimmy say next to her, peering over her shoulder.

His eyes traveled slowly across the room first taking in the sight of Granger, smiling like a loon, and then finally, what could only be a mirage. An illusion. A vicious prank involving a metamorphagus or polyjuice.

Seeing the look of distrust cross his face Hermione quickly  interceded. "Its really her Draco."

He eyed his mother, eyes still distrustful, but slowly softening. "How?"

"I, essentially, adopted Jimmy and little Claudia." Narcissa offered, slightly choking on emotion.

Draco looked over to Jimmy who merely shrugged, still just as confused as Draco.

"Granger, be a swot. Explain." Draco demanded, eyes once again locked on Narcissa.

"Your mother met us outside Flourish and Blotts. Realizing this was the Jimmy and Claudia that you are so attached to, for you, without your Father knowing, and without anyone in the media knowing she offered them the protection of the Malfoy family."

Hermione smiled again, continuing. "I did the spell myself, with your mother's approval. Jimmy and Claudia are now under the magical guardianship of your mother."

When Draco still didn't seem to be moving Hermione stomped behind the podium and began to drag the stunned artist behind her. "Draco Malfoy, go greet your mother this instant!" Hermione hissed at him pulling him from his shocked revelry.

As if a switch were hit he moved, wrapping his arms around Narcissa, lifting her from the ground. 

***********************

"You did what?" Harry Potter asked his best friend, an incredulous and surprised tone in his voice.

"I took Narcissa to see Draco." Hermione responded, a wicked smile playing at her lips. 

Harry sat back and blinked. "Blimey, I knew you were vindictive 'Mione, but I didn't think you'd purposely destroy the chances of his wand return like that."

Hermione smirked, having unconsciously picked up the trait from Draco. "I did no such thing." She said sipping her tea. "I simply used established laws and edicts to ensure a situation beneficial to my purposes."

Seeing that the messy haired wizard across from her had no idea what she was getting at she explained. "Its simple Harry. The ministry can't keep Narcissa away from her charges, no matter what. If they use this as a reason to snap Draco's wand, or try to keep Cissy away from Jimmy or Claudia she can go directly to the ICW, petition for and win a case in which all charges against any member of her family are dropped."

Harry's eyes grew wide in surprise. "Are you serious?! You're trusting the ministry to not bollocks this up?"

Hermione once again gave Harry a look he knew very well. The look that said "I know things you don't and it's cute that you're concerned."

"Harry, Kingsley, Professor McGonagall, Arthur Weasley and myself wrote the terms of exile. If the Wizengamot was going to attempt to snap his wand over this they'd have already tried, and Cissy and I would be on the way to Switzerland, preparing our case for the ICW."

"That was really risky Hermione." Harry stated flatly, peering over his glasses at the bushy haired witch.

"Harry, I'm a muggle born witch, that willingly sought a profession seeking to rehabilitate former blood purists and death eaters. Getting out of bed is a risk." The witch said.

"True" Harry replied, sipping his coffee before adding "Kingsley is gonna be right pissed though."

**************

Kingsley Shacklebolt was perturbed. Irritated. Vexed. Pissed.

His office was currently besieged by several members of the Wizengamot, all demanding the immediate destruction of Draco Malfoy's wand. 

Raising his hand cooly signaled for silence only to be ignored. "Silence." He said calmly.

"Settle down." He urged. The crowd ignored him.

"That's it." He thought, rising slowly.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" He bellowed, the crowd finally silencing itself.

"How many of you actually read the limitations set upon exiled members of our community? Apparently none of you. If you had you would know that Malfoy, neither Narcissa, nor Draco have broken a single law."

"But he's been in contact with wizarding folk!" An elderly witch cried, only to be withered by the minister's glare.

"Narcissa is no longer under censure by the Ministry you draft woman!" Kingsley spat, his patience well and truly at an end. "Furthermore, she has taken on two individuals that are constantly in the Malfoy heirs presence. There is nothing we can do to keep her from them, no matter where they are."

"Allow me to remind you of the exiles stipulations. No contact with the wizarding world, that means he is not allowed in places hidden from muggles. No spell casting, self explanatory. No contact with wizards or witches currently under Ministry Censure."

"Draco Malfoy has followed all of these rules, so his wand will not be snapped today, and unless one of those things changes, it will not be done in the future, and in June his wand will likely be returned, and at this point by me personally simply to irritate you lot of seemingly illiterate jackanapes that appear to be stuck in the past."

He inhaled a calming breath, attempting to reign in the magic crackling across his skin.

"I have never cared for the Malfoy family, but if you would read Ms. Granger's reports you would see it is clear that he has moved past his youth and changes for the better. I suggest you do the same and get out of my office."

He slowly sank back into his chair eyeing the room. When no one made to move he placed his wand on the desk and bellowed "NOW!" and smiled as the crowd quickly dispersed from his office, save for a small bushy haired witch in the corner, who sat smiling.

"Hermione if you ever put me in a situation like that again I'll hex you bald." He muttered.

"Yes sir." Hermione replied in a sing song voice as she rose to leave, content that she had won the day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next take place in Canada. Aside from the research I've done for the story I know Jack and shit about Canada. And Jack left town with half the shit, so forgive me on any screw ups.

October, 2006; Ontario Canada

Draco shivered pulling his heavy leather coat closer to him as he stepped away from the airport. The October wind in Canada was definitely a bitch, and while he enjoyed the country he hated the weather.

As he stepped to the curb to hail a cab he heard a familiar and a now entirely welcome voice call from a few feet away.

"Really Malfoy, you could just share my car." Hermione called. He smirked walking towards her taking in her practical winter coat, and pink knit cap, her bushy hair sticking out from under the fabric.

"You have a license? Who am I kidding of course you do." Draco responded.

"Its sensible." Hermione replied. "Now get in." She said crossing the front of the vehicle, a dark green range rover, and sliding into the driver's seat. Draco just chuckled softly as he put his bags in the backseat before climbing into the passenger side.

*****************

The truck stopped in front of what Draco could only assume must be a wizarding hotel. No way that Hermione or the ministry would choose such a run down excuse for a motel.

"Okay, let me run inside and check in, then we'll go to your hotel, sound alright Draco?"

He nodded leaning back in his seat.

"Do you want to come with me?" Hermione asked.

"Can't. Its a wizarding establishment, right?" Draco answered evenly, his voice tired.

"No... Why would it be?" Hermione asked as Draco's eyes shot open and he sat up abruptly.

He looked from the building to Hermione and back again. "You're staying here?" He demanded.

"Yes." 

"And it's pure muggle?"

"Yes."

"No, get back in you're staying with me." He said sitting back in his seat again.

"Draco, this is fine, we're only here for-"

"Hermione, this place is in no way shape or form good enough to be graced with your presence even to step into the lobby."

"Look there" he said pointing. "The roof is sagging, there are obvious leaks, and those two blokes are in the midst of a drug deal. Please. Get. In." He said grey eyes locked on hers in a tone of voice that would brook no argument.

Hermione blinked, slightly stunned, before getting back into the truck. 

"Thank you Draco." She said softly, while starting the engine.

"For what Granger?" He asked, leaning back in his seat, eyes shut.

"Ten years ago I'm almost certain you'd have said I wasn't good enough for this place." 

"And I'd have been wrong, like I was about 95% of what I believed."

"Only 95%?" Hermione asked, a small laugh escaping with her question as she pulled onto the road.

"Yes. I was right about a few things."

"Like?"

"I'm dreadfully handsome,  life as a muggle is preferable to life as a Weasley, and you're too smart for your own good."

"Well I guess you can't be wrong all the time."

Draco opened a single eye, looking at her questioningly.

"What? I am too smart for my own good."

Draco huffed, closed his eyes again, and Hermione smiled.  She had to admit he was handsome. He always had been, and had he acted in school as he did now she'd have had a significant crush on him. 

"Like you do now." Her mental McGonagall chastised. 

She sighed, glancing over at the blonde in the passenger seat. A soft snore escaped him as he had fallen asleep on the drive to his hotel. 

"Hopefully they have another room available." Hermione thought to herself.  With the exception of her first assignment, McNair, all of the exiled had been remorseful, some still had some pureblood hangups, but they had all become generally good people. Draco though was like a pit bull that had been forced to fight. Removed from the negative element and he had become one of the sweetest gentlest people she had ever met. 

Pulling to a stop light Hermione glanced at her slumbering passenger again, before resting her head on the steering wheel with a groan. Falling for her client was easily the most unprofessional thing she'd ever done.

******************

Draco looked around the hotel lobby having lost track of Hermione as he checked into his room, and spotted her talking one of the other receptionists. He furrowed his brow as he stepped closer to her, and overheard "I'm sorry Ms. Granger, we're simply out of vacancies."

"Granger!" He called to her and the witch turned to face him. 

"They're out of rooms." She whined, a tone of defeat in her voice.

"So?" He demanded. "I told you, you're staying with me. Now come one the lifts are this way." He continued snatching up her suitcase before she could argue, then addressing the concierge. "Sorry for the inconvenience, I think my guest misunderstood."

"Not a problem Mr. Black. Enjoy your stay." The man said, an older gentleman with a salt and pepper hair and glasses.

Draco turned and started toward the lifts not looking to see if Hermione was behind him. He pressed the up button and stepped inside as the doors opened, his bushy haired companion hurrying in next to him. She glared at him as he pressed the button for their floor and he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

He sighed then asked "is there anyway you'll just agree to share my room, or must we really go through the arguments that you'll present and I'll shoot down?"

"As if you know what I'm going to say Draco." A cocked eyebrow his only reply.

"Fine go ahead if you know me so well." 

"It's unprofessional. Neither is you sleeping in my bed whether I'm home or not. People will talk. No they won't, we'll tell people you're my new apprentice since everyone that will bother looking twice are the ones that will ask where Jimmy is."

The lift chimed as they reached their floor, and Draco stepped out of it Hermione right behind him. He fished a key card from his pocket and opened the door motioning her in.

As she took in the rooms contents, 2 full-size beds  a television, bureau, desk and mini-fridge Draco smirked."And finally Granger, there are 2 beds."

***********

Sitting across from Hermione in a Canadian steak house, sharing a meal preparing for an extremely busy 4 days of tattooing and interviews was something Draco Malfoy would have never imagined happening to him in his life.

Yet here he was, tucking into a steak, enjoying the company of the woman whose child hood he'd helped make hell. He'd apologized, she'd accepted and in the past four months since she'd come back into his life there had been only a handful of days that the two hadn't seen each other. 

As he chewed, he realized they had been sitting in a comfortable silence for the last several minutes. He was completely at ease with her, and applying his vow of honesty to himself he admitted, internally, that he was never as relaxed as when Hermione was with him. 

He cleared his throat, and spoke, determined to initiate a conversation. He enjoyed the silence they shared, but at the moment he wanted to hear her speak, and help himself learn more about her life in the past 8 years.

"So Granger, am I allowed to ask about your other clients?"

She offered a close mouthed smile at his question, her mouth full of chicken salad.

"I can't say much, but a I can answer a little."

"Anyone interesting?"

She sipped her drink, and nodded. "Yes. You know I worried with Cissy, and my assignment before you was Greg."

Draco nodded. "Goyle is a good man. I wish I'd have treated him differently as a kid. Brilliant baker."

"He is." Hermione nodded. "I was very happy to be able to get his wand returned early. Has he come to visit past the occasional cookie shipment?"

"No. I think I'd like to go visit him in June, if I get my wand back." Draco replied. "I know mother and Goyle were successful. Any...less than successful clients?"

Hermione frowned slightly. "I'm lucky. I've only had one assignment that had to be escalated."

Draco quirked an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Walden Macnair." Hermione said taking another bite of her salad.

"That man is a right bastard." Draco muttered. "I never thought he was really into blood purity, I think he more just wanted an excuse to hurt people."

"I'm inclined to agree with you."

"That bad?"

Hermione nodded. "Dead of winter I had to take a half hour drive to his cabin, he opens the door says 'Oh, they sent you. Fuck off mudblood.' And slammed the door. I tried two more times and on the third visit he pulled a gun on me."

"Told me that neither my help nor my presence would ever be needed on his door, and if I came again he'd already begun digging the whole he would bury me in."

Noticing Draco's eyes widen with anger she held up a hand. "I reported back to Kingsley, and you'll be happy to know that he is sitting in a cell on Azkaban island."

Draco's jaw tensed, and he nodded. "Should have been there in the first place."

******************

Hermione while the next morning warm, and comfortable, awoken not by her alarm but the sound of Draco singing. Opening her eyes a slightly as possible to look as if she were still asleep, her eyes locked on Draco standing shirtless in front of the bureau, preparing his kit.

She recognized the song he was voicing quietly, so as not to wake her and she had to stifle a giggle.

"You're so good...  
Baby there ain't nobody better  
So you should  
Never, ever go by the letter  
You're so cool  
Everything you do is success  
Make the rules  
Then break them all 'cause you are the best

"I don't know about the best, but I don't mind waking to you singing." Hermione said, voice heavy with sleep, causing Draco to startle and turn quickly.

He blushed slightly and smiled at her.

"Sorry Granger. Pre-show ritual. Prince and Making sure all my tools are together properly." 

"How come you've never let me see your back Draco?"

"What?" Draco gasped. "What brought that on?"

Hermione sat up stretching, the oversized Gryffindor quidditch jersey she had stolen from Harry years ago falling off of her shoulder.

"I've seen most of your tattoos. But I've never gotten to clearly see your back. Why not?"

Draco looked down, rubbed the back of his head and turned revealing the large piece that almost completely covered his back.

A black and grey piece, inspired by a painting of the Archangel Michael striking down Lucifer. Yet in this instance the demonic dragon like form of Lucifer was replaced by a massive snake, the scales on its body in a skull pattern, and instead of Michael the angel was a woman and much to Hermione's surprise, it appeared to be her.

"Draco...is that...me?"

He turned to face her and sat himself on the edge of the bed she was in. He stared at the floor and made no sound for a moment gathering his thoughts.

"No....not entirely." He huffed, and carded his fingers through his hair. "But you were the model for it. That's why Willy thought you were familiar. He's the one that did the work, based on a piece of my art."

"Why?"

"Sixth year. Everyone else thought all year long that I was up to something, or ignored me. Granted I was up to something, but, as you well know, very much against my will."

"Everyone treated me differntly. Except you. You didn't change the way you treated me. You were my island of normalcy. I'd start to drift too far and I knew I could come find you, pick a fight and recenter. That was really shitty of me."

"Then, after the war....you were the one that spoke up most to keep me out of Azkaban. In a sense you were my guardian angel. Not to mention that in my world you and the dimwit duo basically killed the devil."

He turned and looked at her finally. "That's the long and short of it. I figured if you could keep Flotsam and Jetsam alive, maybe you, even if just a piece of art that looked like you, could keep me out of trouble. It was the 4th tattoo I ever got."

"It's not because I'm in love with you or anything trite like that. In fact in my line of work you see quite often that getting a tattoo for someone like that is a bad idea. It's just that, in my life, you are basically my guardian angel. Now that you're here working to make sure I am getting a fair shake to get my wand back? It's even more true."

She hesitated momentarily, then reached out and pulled him into a hug. "I love it Draco. It's gorgeous."

"Thank you Granger." He answered quietly before removing himself from the hug. He stood and grinned at her.

"Get dressed, we still have to stop for lo mein and a shot of whiskey."

"Whiskey?"

"I was so nervous the first time I went to a show where I was entering a piece Willy had me slam 3 shots and fed me lo mein noodles to soak up the alcohol. Now its tradition. Though now its just a single shot and lo mein for breakfast."

Hermione laughed and got out of bed, her legs bare, but covered to mid thigh by the too big jersey. "I suppose if it works...little odd though.."

"Says the girl that had a chocolate shake and a cheeseburger for breakfast every day we had an exam all through Hogwarts."

Hermione turned to answer only to see catch Draco staring at her legs with an almost thoughtful look on his face.

"Enjoying the view Draco?"

"Very much. Though don't get your knickers twisted, I'm just imagining how fun it will be when you finally let me add some ink to that beautiful skin of yours." 

He raised his eyes to hers and smirked. "C'mon Granger, first ones free."

She smirked back, purposefully mimicking his expression. "Win first place this weekend and I might let you. Now finish getting dressed while I shower."

Draco sat slightly stunned as she shut the bathroom door. Shaking out of his slight shock Draco called out to her, their own private joke. 

"Want me to help?" 

Expecting no answer he grabbed his under shirt and almost strangled himself as he heard the bath door open.

"What are you going to do if I say yes one day Malfoy?"

"Before or after the stroke?"

"Tosser!" She called shutting the door again.

"Language young lady!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof... I'm nervous guys and gals and faithful readers. Hope you like this one.

Chapter 17

Hermione had been to conventions and conferences before, but this was unlike anything she'd ever seen. 

Booths filled the convention center, selling all manner of wares. T-shirts, specialized tattooing supplies, jewelry for piercings, art, both prints and original pieces, and to her surprise, several stalls selling exclusively books.

After her shower she and Draco had left the hotel stopping off at a Chinese restaurant, the need for whiskey taken care of due to the discovery of small collection of miniature bottles in the courtesy bar.

Walking through the aisles of the center, munching on noodles, Hermione was drawn to a stall featuring jewelry supplies and books. Greeting the stalls owner Draco found himself talked into signing a few tattoo magazine back issues for the man, who happily told both Draco and Hermione anything they wanted was free of charge. 

Nodding his thanks Draco noticed Hermione had become entranced by one of the jewelry cases, not surprised that she held a book under her arm, Tattoo History by Steve Gilbert. A decent book that he had on his shelf in his office at Salazar's. 

Peering around her to see what jewelry had caught her attention Draco almost gasped in surprise, and happily took on the opportunity to play.

"Something catch your eye Granger?"

"Yes, this little butterfly charm is rather cute."

"Do you know where that goes, Granger?"

"Of course, don't you?" She replied primly.

"How do you know where that goes?"

".... Research."

"You're taking the piss, aren't you Granger?"

"No Draco, I'm not."

"Load of bollocks." He responded haughtily, before chuckling and stepping away from her.

Hermione glared at him momentarily, then smiled an evil smile as he moved to peruse the books for sale. She stepped behind him and raised herself on her toe tips and whispered in his ear. "It helps with increased sensitivity." 

He turned suddenly a blush bright on his cheeks. 

She flashed a wicked smile again before adding "helped mine immensely anyway." And walking away. Waving to the clerk and thanking him for the book Hermione wandered down the convention hall aisle, Draco rushing to catch up. 

"I call bull, Granger."

"Do as you will. " she replied. 

She's just screwing with me Draco thought to himself. Fine, let's see her play along. 

"Prove it."

Her eyes grew wide as she turned on him. "No!"

"Knew it was bullshit." Draco said to her smugly.

"The only way to prove it is show you, and that's not happening in a crowded convention hall surrounded by strangers."

"Utter bollocks. No way you have that." Draco said walking past her. 

To his surprise she reached out and grabbed his wrist and drug him out of the hall and into one of the private restrooms reserved for families with small children. Locking the door, she glared at him.

"This never happened." She demanded, before opening the fly of her jeans and pulling Draco's hand into the waistband. She directed his fingers over her panties, and smiled as he audibly gasped feeling the piece of jewelry hidden by the silky fabric.

"Holy shit..." The flabbergasted blond muttered.

"Still utter bollocks?" She asked slowly realizing her back was pressed to the door, as Draco's forehead was pressed to hers, his hand in her pants. Both were breathing heavily and color filling their cheeks.

"What possessed you to get your clit pierced?" He finally said, voice dry, and quiet.

"Girls night with Luna and Ginny.... Angry at Ron... Decided it would be cute." She choked out. "Draco I think it would be far too unprofessional for you to keep moving your fingers like that." 

Realizing he had still been unconsciously playing with the jewelry he pulled his hand away quickly. "Shit Granger, I'm sorry."

She rested her head on his chest trying to get control of her breathing. "Its okay.... Just give me a second."

He nodded, and started to step back only for Hermione to grab his shirt, stopping him. She kept her face buried in his chest as she reached between them and refastened her jeans. 

Hesitantly Draco reached up and hugged the little witch leaning against him. 

Simultaneously they spoke. 

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Hermione pulled back and they smiled at each other. 

"I shouldn't have done that, Draco. Still have to be right all the time I guess."

"No I baited you, all my fault."

"I could have just called Ginny."

"I wouldn't have believed her either."

Hermione suddenly pulled away and checked her watch. "Bollocks! Wash your hands!"

"What?"

"You're first client is in 10 minutes, wash your hands and let's go!"

"Shite!" He exclaimed and stepped to the sink, turning on the water.

"I'll wait for you outside." Hermione said slipping through the door.

She leaned against the wall in the hallway and released a shaky breathe. She had been entirely too close to demanding he take her right there in the bathroom, having only stopped herself because of the voice of McGonagall chastising her internally. It had been far too long since anyone besides herself had touched her there, and the way he was breathing and the almost mesmerizing way his fingers had moved she had the impression that it wouldn't take much in the way of demanding to utterly fuck up their friendship and his chances of wand return. 

She plastered a smile on her face as she heard the door open again and she almost laughed as he offered his arm to escort her through the expo hall. She accepted with a genuine smile and the duo started towards the booth Draco had been assigned.

"Granger?" 

"Hmm?"

"I still say you've not got the stones to show me."

*********************

Watching as Draco worked Hermione found that watching his fingers move was just as mesmerizing as feeling them. She studied the way he loaded each machine, applied each stencil, the intense look in his eyes as he worked. 

She'd been present when Jimmy applied the black raven to Theodore Nott's chest, offering congratulations to Padma, and while Jimmy was more than competent at his craft her first experience watching Draco work was far more captivating. So much so she hadn't even asked any questions, though they dug through her mind as a Niffler dug through soil for shiny trinkets.

What's the difference between the machines? Between the needles?

How does the voltage from the power supply effect the machine?

Why did you draw the three skulls on with a marker instead of a stencil?

How do you decide how far the needle should extend from the tube?

More than that watching the way he worked, the utter confidence and surety he applied lines and color with ease a foreign thought entered her. 

She wanted to be in the chair. She wanted the care and attention he applied to each clients skin to be applied to hers. Could it cover the scars left from Bellatrix and Dolohov?

Unfortunately for her that line of thinking led her to wonder if he applied the same level of care to other activities. Specifically activities that would require the sinfully soft bed he slept in, or the luxurious leather chair he listened to endless hours of music in. 

She was broken from her thoughts by the sound of Draco's voice proclaiming "Alright love, you're all done."

Focusing on his voice and the instructions he gave the woman standing in front of him, which he had just finished tattooing a small green elf boy holding a sword in front of three golden triangles on her upper arm she cataloged the speech in her memory intent to ask him about them.

"Now remember, wash it with warm water and soap. Apply soap, rinse. Don't scrub. When you dry it with the towel, again, pat, press once, pull away, don't rub" he said to her, demonstrating with a clean paper towel on his own arm.

"Do NOT scratch at it, its going to itch as it heals. Apply unscented lotion when it itches, and whenever you feel it just looks dry. If it still itches, pat it firmly, but don't slap it."

He snapped off his black latex gloves and pulled a small camera from his pocket quickly snapping a photo and smiling as the woman asked for a picture with him, then bounced away with her companion, a large man with full sleeves and beard.

"You're amazing." Hermione said before realizing she said anything out loud. 

"Thanks Granger." Draco replied, a large grin on his face as he put on a fresh pair of gloves and cleaned his work area. He grimaced throwing away a plastic needle tube.

"I hate those things." He said to no one in particular.

"Then why use them?" Hermione asked, her inner student exuberant at the possibility of new knowledge.

"I prefer proper metal tubes. However for shows like this its simply easier to purchase good quality plastic tubes here, or ship them to the hotel. Less worry to my proper tools walking off, and getting my machines through customs is a hassle. No way I'd get needles and tubes through."

"Plus at shows like this speed is of the essence. When I use metal tubes its imperative they be washed and readied for the autoclave as quickly as possible. These I simply remove from the machine, toss in the bin, and give the machines a quick rubdown with the greensoap."

He sat on his chair and stretched before asking. "What time is it a Granger?"

"Uhm...half three." She replied. 

"15 minutes until the next client. A skull with angel wings coming from it. How boring..." He sighed before glancing at her.

"I wonder what we can do to kill 15 minutes." He said with false sincerity.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not letting you feel me up again."

He smirked, though the tint of pink at the tips of his ears gave away his shock.

"Lovely thought process there Granger but I was thinking you could tell me about the tattoo you're going to let me give you when we get back to London."

"What are you on about, Luci?" She asked, hoping she sounded as incredulous as she meant to.

"I've seen the look in your eye before. You didn't have it before today, but you've just spent over 4 hours watching me ink other people. You want one. So I call dibs. Your skin is much too pretty for me to allow anyone else to touch."

Oh please touch Hermione thought to herself, instead vocalizing "Luci, you can tattoo me, right after I finish tattooing you."

Much to her surprise instead of dropping it he reached out and pulled her and her chair closer to the table where his supplies were.

"Deal. The first step to learning how to tattoo is observation, so pay attention." He caught her eye and grinned, the knowledge that the play had not gone the way she expected clear on her face.

"And Granger," he asked, before uttering the words just as enticing to Hermione's libido as his fingers had been hours before "be prepared for homework."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this one is a bit short. If you guys aren't satisfied, let me know, I'll post Chapter 19 early.
> 
> Speaking of letting me know things, thank you all immensely for your kudos and comments, I really appreciate all of your kind words.

Chapter 18

The rest of the day seemed to fly by, Draco's booth constantly busy, people stopping by the watch the artist work, a few hoping to snag a last minute appointment, other tattooist dropping by to talk technique and offer congratulations on prior magazine articles or awards. To Hermione's surprise and Draco's amusement she found herself blushing as he introduced her to convention organizers and fellow artists as his new apprentice. All offered their congratulations and well wishes, some giving her curious looks when she replied that she had no ink of her own, and more than once she scowled at Draco as he jokingly explained "she's not had a tattoo yet, but the little man in the boat wears a crown."

As the convention closed for the day Draco and Hermione found themselves tiredly sharing a meal of room service back at their hotel, simple sandwiches for the pair.

"You understand that I'm not actually going to learn to tattoo, right?" Hermione asked as Draco pulled a sketchbook from his bag.

"Why not?" 

"I've not got the time." She answered primly, to which he raised and eyebrow.

"Right. You've tea with my mum, which is still surprising to me by the way, you report to Shacklebolt or Potter, and you hang around my shop. What else do you do that takes up your time?"

She scowled slightly.

"Okay, I have time, but it wouldn't be proper."

"Why not?"

"I'm meant to make sure you're staying out of trouble, it would not be professional."

"Bugger that. Like you never helped Goyle bake anything?"

"Baking a few cookies and learning an entire craft are very different things Draco."

"Yes, it is, but it will be helpful in several ways."

"How so?" Hermione demanded.

"First, it will amuse me. Second you'll learn something, and third, if you're posing as my apprentice its much easier for you to spend a lot of time at the shop. Less questions about who you are, why you're hanging around, and no one buys the solicitor story."

She merely glared at him, though both knew the expression was more because he was completely right, and less that she was actually glaring at him.

"I.... I suppose you're right Draco."

He smirked. "As usual."

****************

Saturday night found the duo again mostly exhausted from a long day at the convention. Hermione lay face down on her bed as Draco sat in the chair provided to the room, drawing, his hand moving quickly and sure of it self.

Hermione groaned and turned to look at him.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Draco responded not even looking up.

"That!" Hermione exclaimed sitting up. "You've been holding a tattoo machine most of the day, yet here you are drawing, still. It's incredible."

He finally looked up and shrugged. 

"It's necessity Granger. This is relaxation. This is preparation for tomorrow. The next day, the day after that."

Draco put his sketchbook to the side and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees.

"You have known wingardium leviosa since first year. You pulled it off before any one else. You've mastered it, wouldn't you say?"

She nodded.

"See, you've mastered it. I bet though, that you still sit around at times and practice it."

"Well yes, but-"

He held up a hand.

"No buts. It's the same thing. It's why this punishment the ministry passed down to us exiled is so effective."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, ashamed at herself for not realizing that the exile wasn't the main point of the punishment.

"It's like this Granger. Think about...I don't know, that moron that set Hagrid's house on fire sixth year-"

"Thorfinn Rowle." Hermione offered.

"Yes that idiot. He was quite good at fire spells. Now I know he was sentenced to Azkaban, but let's assume he had been exiled."

"He was quite powerful when it came to fire magic, but its been 8 years without magic. He's had no practice. He's going to still have an affinity for fire magic, but its going to be much weaker."

"I was good at flying and defensive spells. I guarantee if you were to put me on a broom and give me a wand, a third year would be able to pop me out of the sky with a simple stunner."

"It's all about practice. Keeping the skills you have sharp. I draw constantly because what happens if I'm working and the stencil gets wiped away? I have to be able to keep going without it. Understand?"

She nodded and smiled softly.  "Yes, I do. I get it now. Harry still has a practice snitch he plays catch with."

Draco wiped his hand over his face and looked at his watch, then stood quickly.

"Come along Granger, its only 9:30 and its suddenly become much too maudlin in here."

"Where?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Love, its 9:30 on a Saturday night in Ontario. We're going to go find a bar, watch hockey and drink."

She flopped back on the bed.

"Hockey? Really?"

She squeeked with surprise as Draco was suddenly on the bed hovering over her. He had braced himself up on his arms, placed to either side of her shoulder, lying slightly to her side. He looked down at her with a smirk, and twinkle in his eye.

"Well we could always stay in and amuse ourselves some other way."

She blinked, thinking to herself "oh that's a brilliant plan. Much better than beer and hockey." Before her inner McGonagall reared its head.

"Oh yes Miss Granger, lovely idea, stay in tempt your friend into bed, hate yourself for it in the morning, admit what happened to Minister Shacklebolt, lose your job, and get young Mr. Malfoy's wand destroyed. Brilliant idea."

She rolled her eyes thinking "meddling old cat" to herself, while keeping herself from rolling her hips against him. The need for some form of propriety was still obvious, so she simply decided to throw Draco's attitude back at him. 

She patted his cheek, and smiled. "Oh, while that would be fun, you need to be able to work tomorrow."

"Saying I couldn't handle you Granger?" He smirked.

"Oh sweetie, I'd leave you a gibbering mess." She responded and placing a hand on Draco's chest she pushed him off of her and out of her way. 

"Let's go find some hockey to watch, and beer to drink." 

She stood and began to put on her shoes, turning back to look at Draco over her shoulder. 

"And if I have to watch hockey, you're buying me chips."

*****************

"Bloody alarms...." Hermione thought to herself as the annoying noise pulled her from her sleep, quite unwillingly. She was warm, comfortable, and opening her eyes hurt from the bright sunlight flowing through the window.

"Evil hell ball" she muttered nuzzling back into the warm chest she rested against.

"Oh no" she thought.

The warm bare chest.

"Oh no..." She repeated mentally.

She cracked her eyes slightly. The warm bare chest covered in ink and alabaster pale skin.

"Oh no no no no..." Now becoming an internal mantra.

Her eyes snapped open as Draco reached out with one arm and hit the snooze button while wrapping his free arm around her and pulling her closer.

"Go back to sleep Granger, there is still plenty of time." He whispered before pressing a kiss to the top of her head, and burying his face in her curly hair.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I thought about and this whole bit should've been in chapter 18*. So okay, here enjoy chapter 19**
> 
>  
> 
> *This should actually just be chapter 18.5
> 
>  
> 
> **I don't know dick about Ontario night life.

Chapter 19

"DRACO MALFOY WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" Hermione yelled pushing herself away from him, and leaping from the bed.

Draco's eyes snapped open immediately sitting up. "What, what is it, what's wrong?!?"

Hermione pointed at him. "Where is your shirt?!?"

"That's what I'd like to know, you said it was itchy and vanished it, before proclaiming I was now your teddy and falling asleep on me!"

"What?"

The blond rubbed his hands over his face and stretched, then looked at her, still obviously panicked.

"Granger what do you remember from last night?"

She bit her lip, looking at the unslept in bed. "I remember going to the bar.... You making me try poutine....and a really good daquiri...but then nothing."

"Oh please tell me we didn't have sex." She pleaded.

He chuckled softly. "Granger look down."

Looking down she sighed in relief, seeing she was still fully clothed, and was in fact wearing a shirt she didn't recognize over her long sleeved purple shirt "I'm a Spectators  Daquiri Diva" emblazoned across the front.

"So we didn't... Do anything?" She whispered.

"Oh...I wouldn't say that." Draco said his smirk barely containing his laughter.

"Oh no."

"Are you familiar with the muggle phrase three sheets to the wind?"

She nodded.

"I think you found the fourth sheet. I have to admit Granger, I'm surprised you aren't hung over."

"I am I just panicked and it hasn't set in yet."

She sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the floor. "How did I get so drunk, I only ordered one daquiri..."

"You only ordered one, but our waitress kept refilling it when we weren't looking. I figure you went through 4 before I noticed."

"Ugh... Why?"

"Apparently it was a promotion they were running called Daquiri Diva. Bottomless drinks basically. It was a mistake is all."

She eyed him suspiciously, which didn't surprise the man at all. 

"Check the dresser. I grabbed the flier." He said, not surprised in the least at her suspicion, hoping it was left over from the war, and not because it was him.

She reached out and grabbed the paper from the desk. "Spectators Saturday night Daquiri Diva special. Bottomless drinks. Drink more than 3 and receive a free shirt...well that explains this." She muttered, tugging the collar of her shirt.

He chuckled looking at her. She flushed and groaned. 

"What else did I do?' She muttered pitifully.

He smirked at her, failing miserably at hiding his amusement. 

"Oh tell me it wasn't that bad." She whined.

"No, not that bad. Actually rather proud of your restraint."

"Restraint?"

"Yes, you only told the waitress to " jog on and stop staring at my Draco" once."

"What? You're kidding."

"Oh no, let's see...throughout the night you decided that I was your Draco, Daquiri was positively the most fun word to say, and what was it... Hmm.. Well you made me a promise, but you were drunk, I won't hold you to it."

She hung her head and positively glowed blushing.  
"Oh no...what did I say Draco?"

"Well...once we got back here you kicked off your shoes, pushed me on the bed and demanded I snuggle you. Then you proclaimed my shirt itchy, vanished it, and laid on me. I tried to get in my bed but you said be still teddy bears don't move."

"Oh Merlin....What did I promise" she asked.

He stood and stretched, before walking past her to the bathroom. She heard the water running, and looked up to see him offering her a glass of water, which she took gratefully. 

She began to take a sip the water as Draco finally answered her.

"I didn't hear all of it, you were half asleep and kind of slurring your words, but it was something along the lines of " just wait til June, and I'm going to shag your hair black." Or something like that."

She spit the water she had just sipped across the room, and stared at him wide eyed. 

He quirked an eyebrow at her and smiled.

"Granger, don't worry about it. People say all kinds of things when drunk. Trust me I've embarrassed myself several times."

She looked at him incredulously. 

"I promise you Granger. I was once so drunk in a pub with Willy that I stood on a table, waved a spoon like a wand and declared" he said standing and dramatically posing "I am Draco Malfoy, henceforth Minister of Magic! Under my administration I promise you my loyal subjects that all snake faced dark wizard douchebags shall be dealt with poste haste!"

Hermione giggled and smiled. "How did you explain that one?"

He shrugged. "Passed out cold on the floor as soon as I finished my proclamation, of course."

He reached out and ruffled her hair, before tucking a strand behind her ear.

"We've all been there. Don't worry about."

She smiled and nodded as he stood.

"Well Granger, I need to get ready for the show. I'm going to hop in the shower." He said, ordering a gentle squeeze on her shoulder before stepping past her. 

"Want some company?" She called behind him causing him to turn quickly and walk into the doorframe with a thump.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

She looked at him over her shoulder smiling sweetly. "Sorry, guess I'm still a little drunk. Saying things I don't mean and all."

He looked at her mouth agape momentarily, then stepped through and shut the bathroom door, exclaiming "Evil little swot!"

He looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head, smiling at response of "You love me for it!" Yelled through the door.

He rubbed his face a moment looking into the mirror, muttering to himself "You've no idea."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Kingsley.

November 2006

Kingsley Shacklebolt was not a happy man. It wasn't that he was unpleasant, it wasn't that he was angry, he was simply distraught.

Of course anyone would be if they knew Hermione Granger and was staring down to prospect of telling her "no."

The "NO" in question was in regards to the early removal of Draco Malfoy's exile status. It had been 6 months since she started working with the former Death Eater, and she had merely a week ago petitioned for early wand return.

Kingsley knew that he would personally step in and allow Draco's return at the end of his exile, a scant 6 months from now, as the memories and testimony from Granger, Potter and the muggle born Hufflepuff student named Claudia Wilford that proudly claimed Draco as her adoptive brother had thoroughly convinced the former Auror of Draco's changed outlook and mindset.

Pensieve memories of the young man showed an almost completely different person than Shacklebolt remembered. Hermione had been right. He was still smug, and more than mildly arrogant, but it was no longer the slimy self absorbed way he had been as a teen.

Not only had the boy overcome his feelings on blood supremacy, he had actually become a teacher, a mentor.

His insight into why the exiled punishment was effective was incredible, and helping Hermione form a better cover story was a stroke of genius on the young man's part. Kingsley had felt that Hermione was always more effective while being mentally stimulated, and she had taken to the role of tattooing apprentice with vigor. She had already shared some of drawing with Kingsley, and he smiled at the thought of her being so engrossed in the new avenue of learning.

The rest of her report from the trip to Canada had made him chuckle, and her incredibly poorly concealed crush on the young man, and her determination to keep things strictly business at least until his sentence was over was noble, as he had come to expect from the girl. He knew if she ever found out that she'd receive no censure from him for following through before the term was up would likely see him on the receiving end of her wand kept him quiet on that front, especially since she would still feel it was unprofessional.

Shacklebolt suspected that a 6th year Draco would have taken advantage of a drunken witch, and the fact that he did nothing but take care of her and make sure she was safe had confirmed that he was well and truly a different wizard. Kingsley was sure of it. Potter was sure of it. Hell, based purely on the glowing stories an eleven year old girl had told of scraped knees, bedtime stories and trips to theaters had convinced Minerva McGonagall, one of the young Malfoy's most ardent detractors. 

Yet the Wizengamot had denied the request. 

To Kingsley it was a mistake. Everything Hermione had shown him proved with little doubt that the boy had changed. 

There was an option available to him though. Yet he couldn't employ it impetuously. It required further investigation.

Decision made he rose and transfigured his purple majestic robes into a well fitted black suit, before opening the warded safe in the wall behind his desk and removed a box. Resetting the wards to the safe, he pocketed the box and left his office.

****************

The door chimed causing Jimmy to look up from his work, a preliminary sketch for a traditional style compass and almost gasped. Not much startled the young man, but the tall well dressed black man in the door way cut an imposing figure. Easily 6'6, dressed in an obviously expensive black suit, the man oozed importance and authority.

"Hello," the man said, his voice a deep baritone "I'm looking for Draco Malfoy."

Shaking himself from his momentary shock Jimmy nodded. 

"Right, just a minute sir. Have ye an appointment?"

The man smiled at him. "No, I don't. I think he'll want to speak with me though."

"What should I say it's about then?" Jimmy asked, beginning to feel suspicious.

The large man smiled again before speaking.   
"Would you be Jimmy Wilford?"

The hairs on Jimmy's neck stood on end, nerves beginning to fray. 

"Right, that's me." Jimmy answered surreptitiously reaching for the bat kept under the counter.

The man extended a hand for a shake, his smile widening. "Allow me to introduce myself. Kingsley Shacklebolt. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Wilford."

"Where do I know that name from..." Jimmy thought to himself, taking the man's hand.

"You're little sister is a wonderful child. Her head of house and Headmistress McGonagall raved about her when I spoke to her about Draco."

Suddenly it clicked. He'd spoken to Narcissa about the man, and Claudia had written about the kind of scary but "super friendly" Shacklebolt.

"Oi, fuck me yer the Minister of Magic." Jimmy said almost as a whisper. "Draco's fucked isn't he?"

Kingsley chuckled softly. "No, no son, I just need to speak to him. "

"Minister?" A small voice said from the back of the shop.   
A large grin broke across Kingsley's face, and he clapped Jimmy on the shoulder before stepping past him into the shop.

"Hermione, my dear girl, good to see you!" He exclaimed meeting Hermione in the middle of the room, and embracing her lightly. 

"What brings you here sir? Is something wrong? Is it Harry?!" Hermione started, her ingrained worry for her best friend quickly bubbling.

"No, no dear girl. I stopped in hoping to kill two birds with one stone."  He explained looking slightly past her at a shocked looking Draco who had just stepped in through the back door, a bag of takeout in his hands.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy! Excellent, you're both here." 

"Hello Auror...apologies, Minister Shacklebolt." Draco replied putting the bag down in his chair. 

"Uhm...what can I do for you sir? Don't suppose you're here for a tattoo?" Draco joked, extending his hand to grasp the handshake Kingsley offered.

"Not today" he rumbled "though I've seen your work, if I decide to embark on that escapade I will schedule an appointment for your services."

"May I speak with you privately Mr.Malfoy?" Kingsley asked.

"Sure, my office is right through here." Draco answered, motioning to the door beside him. 

Kingsley nodded, before placing his hand on Hermione's shoulder.  "Wait here Miss Granger, this shouldn't take long."

"Yes sir." She answered as Kingsley and Draco entered the other room, and shut the door. 

As soon as the latch clicked, she whirled on Jimmy.

"What's going on?" They asked each other simultaneously.

Seeing Jimmy was as confused as she was Hermione shook her head. "I've no idea. Kingsley has never done this before."

Jimmy sank to his stool visibly pale and almost shaking. "Fuck me he's intimidating."

Hermione lowered herself to the couch against the wall nodding. "You think that's bad, you should see him angry."

Jimmy gulped. "I'll pass on that." 

He smiled at her and chuckled. "Came through the door I thought it was Morpheus come to yank me from the matrix."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Sorry, love, I figured you'd have seen the movie. Pretty decent, though the sequels are kind of shit."

Hermione hadn't heard him though. Her eyes were locked on Draco's office door.

**************

The two men sat across from each other, Draco tense, Kingsley relaxed and glancing around the room. He smiled in approval, and turned his gaze to Draco.

"Not to be rude Minister, but...why are you here?"

"Honestly? I'm planning on abusing my power, if you're willing to indulge me."

"How so, sir?" Draco asked, more than slightly nervous.

"Well Draco, as Minister I am the person our high profile exile liaisons report to, and I must admit, Miss Granger's reports have made me rather surprised."

"It seems that you are absolutely a different person. However, attitudes and opinions can be faked. Would you indulge me?" 

"That depends Sir." Draco responded.

"On what, my boy?"

Draco carded his fingers through his hair, then shook his head.

"To hell with this. Kingsley, like I told Granger 6 months ago, I don't give a shit if I get my wand back or not. So get it over with what do you want?"

Kingsley nodded, then reached into his pocket, withdrawing a small vial with a clear liquid.

"You know what this is Malfoy?"

"The sight of you makes me hope it's vodka, but I'm guessing it's veritaserum."

"Correct."

"And you want me to take it, and answer questions?"

"Correct." 

Draco leaned back and thought a moment, before leaning forward. 

"I've got nothing to hide. Let's do it."

Kingsley nodded and opened the vial, motioning for Draco to open his mouth. He allowed three drops to fall to Draco's tongue and closed the vial. 

Waiting a few moments he noticed Draco's eyes glaze over slightly. 

"What's your full name?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Do you think your status as a pure blood makes you better than a half blood or muggle born?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Granger."

"Elaborate."

"Little swot. Beat my grades every year, better control of her magic than I have. She's walking proof lineage doesn't matter."

"Do you still dislike her?"

"Never did. Jealous."

"Do you consider her your friend?"

"'Course. Love her."

"Love her?"

"Over the moon. Since she hit me."

"She hit you?"

"Yeah. I deserved it. She caught me being a right cunt third year."

"How?"

"Being an idiot I got myself attacked by a hippogriff, milked it for all its worth. Heh, got to feel up Daphne out of sympathy. Tried to watch the birds execution. Glad it got away."

"Do you really not care whether you get your wand back or not?"

"Don't give a shit at all. Long as I get to keep seeing Granger and Mum, and I'm good."

"Do you respect me?"

"Nah yer  bit of a ponce. Won't be rude, though, yer  the Minister."

"What do you think of Harry Potter."

"Still pissed he didn't accept my handshake. Maybe if we were friends I could have not had to deal with this shite."

"Are you happy?" Kingsley asked.

"Almost."

"Almost? What would make you happy."

"Granger. Flying. More tattooing. In that order."

Kingsley nodded, then motioned for Draco to open his mouth. The blonde did so and Kingsley administered the antidote.

Draco looked a bit irritated and  glared. "Get what you needed?"

Kingsley nodded. "Almost."

Shacklebolt stood and opened the office door calling out "Miss Granger, join us please." 

"Yes sir?" Hermione asked stepping into the office.

"Please sit." Kingsley said, motioning to the seat he perched on.

"Is everything alright Sir?" Hermione asked.

Kingsley nodded. 

"Miss Granger the Wizengamot denied your petition to reinstate Malfoy's wand early." Kingsley stated simply, raising his hand to halt Hermione's rant before it could start, as Draco looked on grumpily.

"However" Kingsley continued "when it comes down to it, I have the final say."

He reached into his coat and removed a long thin box, standing. "As such, I have decided that you, Draco Lucius Malfoy are hereby cleared of all charges, have served the full term of your exile, and I reinstate to you all rights and privileges in the Wizarding World."

Shacklebolt pulled his wand from the holster at his wrist, and tapped the box, which melted away into the ether leaving only Draco's wand. He held the wand forward to Draco who looked stunned to silence, staring at the wand as if it were the last swallow of water in the desert.

"It is my honor, and duty to return to you your wand. Congratulations Mr. Malfoy. Welcome home."

Draco sat in silence, vaguely shocked, and peaceful. A small smile played at the corner of his lips as he stated at the slender piece of wood in his hand. "Thank you." He whispered, before brandishing his wand causing a small sliver of light to appear at the tip.

"You're quite welcome Mr. Malfoy." Kingsley replied.

The Minister suddenly clapped his hands together turning to Hermione.

"Now, Miss Granger, I'm also here to give you your next assignment."

"Yes sir." The witch said pulled from her silence, turning to look at Shacklebolt. He didn't miss the look of sadness she had momentarily, he assumed at having to be reassigned.

"Since Lady Malfoy adopted her new charges" Kingsley began, referring to Jimmy and Claudia, " we've received a few alarming letters in regards to Mr. Malfoy here. Therefore, I've decided to assign him a protection detail."

Hermione looked apprehensive, and Draco groaned. 

"Now I know Draco would rail against this, and a new cover story would be an inconvenience to create for an auror, it is my decision that, for the time being, Miss Granger, to reassign you to a special post in the DMLE."

The young duo looked at Kingsley openly curious, who smiled. "Mr. Malfoy, meet your new bodyguard, Auror Hermione Granger. Miss Granger, congratulations. You're now an Auror."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to be able to post until Tuesday, so instead of making you wait, here's a super early chapter!

Chapter 21

After the Minister said his goodbyes with a promise to owl Hermione all the details of the threats levied against the Malfoys, Draco sat with a half smile on his face before a wide grin burst across his face. 

He tapped a few buttons on his computer, grinned wider, then stood, brandished his wand, and disappeared with a pop. Less than a second later Hermione leap to her feet and bound out of the office wand drawn as Jimmy let out a surprised shout. 

"Really Draco!" She cried seeing the blonde doubled over laughing as Jimmy sat on the floor, tossing the forks at Draco, muttering about " sneaky wizarding bullshit"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." Draco choked out between laughs. 

"Honestly Draco, I'm surprised at you. You have your wand back 5 minutes and you decide to pull pranks. George Weasley would be proud." Hermione admonished, earning a grimace from Draco, and a curious glance from Jimmy.

"Now that was just rude Granger." Malfoy pouted.

"Who's George Weasley?" Jimmy asked.

"A school mate." Draco muttered, sitting on the waiting room couch.

"Shall we celebrate?" Hermione asked. 

"Absolutely!" Jimmy said, before Draco shook his head.

"Not yet. We've got appointments in an hour. " Draco explained. He looked solemn for a moment, before a look, which Hermione had come to realize he had an idea forming, crossed his face. 

"Hey Granger," Draco started "how long do you figure before this hits the papers?"

She looked at him thoughtfully. 

"Tomorrow morning I'd say. Why?"

"I've an idea."

"Do I want to know?" Hermione muttered. As Jimmy hung his head, shaking it slightly with a grinning "Oi shit."

Draco was suddenly on his feet, stepping over and grabbing Hermione's hand, and dragging her towards the backdoor. 

"Hold down the fort Jimmy, we'll be back soon."

"Where are we going?" Hermione demanded as they stumbled into the alley. 

"Wanna help me piss off my father, and the Weasel at the same time?" Draco asked.

"I'm gonna regret this.." Hermione muttered as Draco grabbed her hand and they vanished from the alley with a crack.

************

The pair reappeared in an alley and Draco grinned. 

"Trust me?" He asked her offering Hermione his hand. She nodded and accepted, knowing exactly where they were, she took his hand, interlacing her fingers with his.

He looked down and smiled at her, both silently glad his long sleeved shirt covered the dark mark on his arm, as they stepped out of the alley next to Flourish and Blotts into the light of day, Draco taking his first steps into Diagon Alley in almost a decade. 

They walked down the street hand in hand and Draco's smirk grew as he noticed looks of recognition and shock begin to take over the people that spotted them. He leaned in close, releasing Hermione's hand, and pulling her into his side. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kept walking, leaning closely in to whisper into her ear.

"Please trust me, and just play along."

"Of course." Hermione answered realizing his play.

"Good now giggle and smack my shoulder like I said something suggestive." Draco instructed, before pressing a light kiss to the shell of her ear for effect.

"Draco, be good we're in public!" Hermione said a little too loudly, shoving his arm, before burrowing against his side and giggling. 

The pair eyed the crowds around them, both now looking for the ever present Prophet cameras. Hermione stopped them in front of a shop display, and leaned into him, wrapping her arm around his back in return. He smiled at her as he realized where she had stopped them, Nimbus 2006 brooms shiny, and sleek on display before them. 

"Beautiful lines" he stage whispered, looking at Hermione, before adding "and the brooms are nice too."

A flash let them know a prophet reporter had finally spotted them and Draco stifled an evil grin. 

"Trust me one more time Granger." He whispered. "You caught onto the idea, willing to go for the gold brain anuerysm?" She smiled, and reached up wrapping a hand around his neck, leaning up as he leaned down. They smiled at each other, so close anyone one looking would assume they were sharing a kiss.

Both felt the spark that shot through them, and as Draco prepared to move in for an actual kiss Hermione pulled back, gave him a sly smile and declared "I want ice cream Malfoy. Let's go to Fortescue's."

The pair struggled to contain their laughter at the crowd watching them, Hermione used to the stares, and for once happily the center of attention. She knew their actions would be in the paper, and she knew that Ron, who had never gotten over his ire towards Draco, would be livid. She also knew that Lucius would take every word printed as a personal insult to his pride, but would have to swallow every retort as his inner politician would see it as good press for his family name. 

Draco had given her an outlet to stick it to the two men that annoyed her the most in the world, and both would be completely and utterly impotent to do anything about it. 

************

Stepping out of the ice cream parlor, continuing their game by sharing a single cone, Hermione suddenly whirled and grabbed Draco's hands, almost shouting "Let's go visit Cissy!"

Draco blinked momentarily, before asking "Why?"

"Because neither of us have seen her since we got back from Ontario and she doesn't know you have your wand back! "

"Plus.." She beamed "Imagine Lucius' face at you showing up with me on your arm."

He grinned and drew his wand, and the two apparated away as cameras flashed.

They reappeared in a plush bedroom, done up in cool greys, silver and green. Draco looked around the room and smiled, before flopping on the bed with a contented sigh.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him, and he replied with a cocky grin. 

"Just can't keep you out of my bedchamber can I Granger?" Draco asked smugly, as he sat up. 

Hermione stepped closer, standing between his knees and smiled at him, before flicking his forehead.

"Cut the act you ponce, I know better."

As he started to grab her to pull the bushy haired witch onto the bed the door opened suddenly and a gasp sounded through the room.

"Draco?" Narcissa Malfoy whispered.

Hermione stepped back a genuine smile on her face from so rarely getting to surprise the Malfoy matriarch, as Draco stood slowly.

"Hello Mum." He said, his more casual attitude that Narcissa had become slowly used to seemingly out of place in Malfoy Manor to Hermione's ears.

Narcissa's hand covered her mouth as she fought for control of her emotions and words.

Draco stepped forward spreading his arms. No sooner had he done so, he was crushed by his mother's arms, an emotional act that Narcissa would deny if ever asked about. She hugged her son tightly before stepping back, hugging him again, then kissing his cheeks. Draco found himself laughing, unused to the Lady Malfoy's shows of affection. 

She stepped back holding her son at arms length to take in the sight of him. Long sleeved black shirt, black trousers, and boots. His blonde hair combed into the slight pompadour he had taken a shine to.

"You've had your wand returned to you?" Narcissa asked.

He nodded.

"By Kingsley Shacklebolt himself, personally delivered not half an hour ago." Hermione supplied.

Narcissa smiled at Hermione then rubbed her hand across Draco's cheek. "I never thought I'd see you in this home again." She whispered.

"Nor I." A voice spoke from the door.

Draco immediately stiffened. Some might see it a fear response but both Narcissa and Hermione knew the young man well enough to know better. 

Lucius stepped into the room, cold and confident. Though he had no wand as part of his house arrest he still stalked the room as if he were moments from cursing anyone who spoke negatively. 

"No greeting for your Fath-" Lucius began, only to be cut off unexpectedly. Draco had side stepped his mother and before she or Hermione could react launched his fist into Lucius' jaw. 

The elder Malfoy lay on the ground stunned, his jaw tingling and tender. He looked up at his son, whose body had lost all tension. Draco extended his hand and gripped Lucius', pulling him up to his feet.

"What was this meaning of that!" Lucius almost shouted, only to be met with a grin from Draco who still held the older means hand in a death grip.

"That was for letting a snake faced rat-fuck into our home, endangering my mother, and filling my head with such utter bollocks that it almost cost me my magic." Draco said with a grin. "Not planned, but fully deserved and fully enjoyed you bastard."

Draco suddenly like his father off balance and into a hug. Lucius tensed momentarily then returned the embrace. Almost inaudibly he whispered "I'm sorry son."

Narcissa glanced questioningly at Hermione, who had stepped closer to her. They both shared a confused look, then shook their heads in unison, as Hermione muttered "boys." 

Draco pulled back and smiled at his father. Lucius started to speak only for Draco to interrupt. "So, mum says you bought a telly that runs on magic. Red Dwarf is brilliant, isn't it?"

**************

Back at the shop Hermione watched with rapt attention as Draco applied the stencil of an intricate dragon to a young man's arm. Apparently the guitarist for some up and coming rock group the man had known Draco for a few years and already had several pieces of Draco's work adorning his body.

Before they left the manor Hermione had asked Narcissa to visit the shop in a few days in order to ask her about the threats. Curiously Narcissa was completely unaware of any threatening letters, which to Hermione meant that the ministry had intercepted them.   
She continued to watch Draco work as her phone vibrated. Used her cell being used for emergencies only she flipped it open.

"Hello?" She asked into the receiver.

The angry and confused voice of her chosen brother Harry Potter greeted her.

"Hermione what the hell is going on!?"

"What? What are you on about?"

"The prophet Mi, they ran a special edition! You and Malfoy arm in arm, sharing ice cream?"

"Harry-"

"He's not even supposed to be anywhere near Dragon Alley, but they've got pictures of him using a wand, shopping for brooms. Mi, WHY ARE THERE PICTURES OF THE BLOODY FERRET SNOGGING YOU?!?"

Hermione reacted the only way she could, and began laughing hysterically.

"Harry, calm down, its not what it looks like." 

Draco shot her a curious look, and she waves him away, stepping out the back door.

"Harry, calm down. I'm sorry, I didn't think about your reaction."

"I should be coming to hex his balls off, if not for Pansy"

"Wait, Pansy? " Hermione interrupted. "Why are you with Pansy Parkinson?"

"Shit." She heard as the other end clicked, and a small pop alerted her to Harry's arrival. She whirled on him, her wand drawn, and Harry rose his hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry, Mi..." Harry started.

Her magic started to crackle in her hair.

"Harry James Potter, I swear on all that is holy they will tell tales of what I do to you for centuries if you tell me you've been stepping out on Ginny."

Harry deflated, and leaned against the wall.

"I would never. We split up in August. Right after we got back from France. We spent the whole time trying to think of things to say, and...both of us felt...wrong when we tried to kiss, much less anything more."

Hermione looked at him silently stunned. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the hug and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He shook his head, then pulled back to look at his best friend. 

"This assignment. I can see how much you fancy Malfoy, and I couldn't distract you. Yeah, Shacklebolt wont care if you go after Malfoy, but you would. "

He smirked at her indignant, stunned look, assuming it was because he saw past her poorly concealed crush.

"I can just imagine your inner voice, probably Minerva, haranguing you every time you had a thought."

"But it looks like you got him de-wanded, on purpose, what were you thinking?! That is going to get you in trouble, not shagging the ferret."

Hermione shook her head, wild hair flying. "No Harry I didn't. Kingsley came and personally returned Draco's wand today. The whole display was to mess with Lucius and Ronald."

"Oh... Well then... Oh man Ron is gonna be so pissed."

As if a flip switched Hermione snapped back to her earlier thoughts. 

"What the hell do mean, If not for Pansy!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end guys, bear with me.

November 10 2006

Draco was enjoying and relieved his first day with his wand back. Granger hadn't been whisked away with a new assignment,  she'd gone along with his prank on the wizarding world magnificently, and he'd not been that satisfied with punching someone since he had broken the nose and knocked out three teeth of some skeeze that had been following around Willy's apprentice, Sarah.

He was finishing up with his Friday night appointments, when he heard Granger yell from the alley. Not a startled yell that would have had him moving towards the door, but a curious phrase. If he hadn't known better he could have sworn she'd yelled "What do you mean if not for Pansy?!" but no one that would have called her would be spending time around the only Pansy he knew, Pansy Parkinson.

He smiled at his client, a musician named Robby, and finished wiping off the man's arm of blood and ink. 

"Alright mate, you're sorted. We'll give the lines and gray a few weeks to heal and bring you back in for a touch up and the color."

"Sounds good, Lou." Robby said with a grin as "Are you bloody MAD!" came through the door.

Draco smiled awkwardly at Robby as Jimmy looked up from his work, a relatively small piece on the calf of a pretty red head girl. 

"Guys I should check on that." Draco muttered apologetically, heading to the back door. 

Stealthily pushing open the back door, Draco peaked out the door and heard old scarhead trying in vain to placate Hermione. 

"I know it's weird Mione, but give it a chance. Pansy is a much different, better person, she's.... She's special."

It suddenly clicked for Draco. Harry "Savior Complex" Potter was shacking up with Pansy Parkinson. 

Harry and Hermione both spun towards the door, wands pointed as Draco fell over, laughing with tears in his eyes. No matter what he tried he would never do anything as evil to Potter as Potter had done to himself.

"You're...Hahaha, you're shagging Parkinson?!?" Draco choked out.

"Oh that's beautiful!"

"Why is that funny?" Harry growled out, as Hermione stowed her wand and shook her head.

Draco looked up from where he stooped holding his sides. 

"Has she gotten to her requests, yet?"

"What requests?"

Draco shook his head. "Nope, not telling. You'll know exactly why I'm laughing when you hear it."

Harry glared a moment. 

"You're still a git, ferret."

"And you're still a poncy prick, scarhead." Draco replied rising to his feet scowling. 

The two glared at each other as Hermione watched, warily ready to step between them if needed. To her surprise, as of communicating psychically, the two men suddenly broke into grins and shook hands.

"Never thought I'd admit missing your verbal abuse Potter" Draco laughed. 

"You always gave as good as you got. And congratulations. "

Hermione shook her head, not noticing the look that passed between Draco and Harry.

"Hey, Mi?" Draco called.

"Yes?" 

"Would you mind setting up my station for the next client? I find myself needing a bit of fresh air."

Hermione looked puzzled, on the verge of a rant. 

"It's a regular thing for an apprentice to do Mi, that's all. It's practice for when you start working is all." Draco cut her off, holding up his hands in an attempt to avoid a rant, while Harry eyes them both curiously.

Hermione huffed a sigh then spoke. "I suppose you're right. What do you need?"

"Three liners, a 3, 5, and 8, and two shaders an 8 and a 12 mag."

"Colors?" 

"I'll handle that, just set up 8 pots for now."

"Alright." She replied, stopping to hug Harry "lunch tomorrow?" She asked.

Harry nodded and she moved to the door

"Granger?" Draco asked stopping her.

"Yes?"

"Remember just set the needles and tubes out, I'll assemble once the client is here to watch."

"Right." She said stepping through the door.

As soon as the door closed Draco nodded at Harry. 

"Mind the nose scarhead." Draco said raising his chin, putting his arms behind him.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I figure you deserve a free one for punching you in the jaw a few months back." The blonde explained closing his eyes.

"I startled you, I'm not hitting you for that."

Draco cracked open one eye just in time to see Harry's fist hurtling towards him. Now sitting on the ground rubbing his jaw, as Harry offered him a hand up, Draco was suddenly very confused, but took the hand anyway.

Harry hauled him to his feet and Draco scowled.

"What the fuck did you hit for if not payback?"

Harry smiled, pretentiously dusting dirt off of Draco's shoulder.

"Preemptive measures. Hurt my sister and I'll break your legs. Without magic."

"What the fuck are you on about?"

Harry raised an eyebrow behind his glasses at the other man.

"I wear glasses but I'm not blind. I saw the pictures. You weren't "playing a joke" you care about her.." 

Harry stepped back leaning against the alley wall. 

"And much as I hate to admit it 'Mione hasn't been this happy since...Hell third year at least."

The dark haired wizard shot a look towards Draco. "She doesn't know this, but I broke Ron's jaw, and 3 of his fingers when I found out what he did. He was my best mate and I loved him. Don't make me do worse to you."

"You're really threatening me Potter?"

"No, I'm warning you. Treat her right, and stop ghosting around. She's worried she'll be sacked if she starts something with you, but she won't. She'll not even be spoken to about it."

Draco chuckled. "Guess that means I have your blessing then?"

Harry sighed and shook his head. "Merlin help me, looks like it."

"If it helps, I'm crazy for her." Draco offered.

Harry nodded, a small smile on his face. "Obviously."

Draco and Harry looked at each other a moment, before speaking in unison.

"Start over?"

"Truce?"

They both nodded, and shook hands again.

"Now about Pansy..." Draco started.

 

************

Hermione slowly eased the door closed careful not to make a sound. She'd finished the set up quickly and had started to step outside when she had heard Harry's confession of retribution against Ron. 

She smiled realizing that Harry was giving Draco the "brother" talk and she blushed at Draco's admission. She reprimanded herself, slightly for feeling like a schoolgirl with a crush, but mostly for rampant curiosity about why Draco found Harry and Pansy together so hilarious.

Her line of thought was broken though when she felt eyes on her. Turning she caught sight of a man across the street seemingly studying the shop. He was tall, with scruffy, shortly cropped dirty blonde hair, and beard. He was familiar to her but couldn't place him. 

She began to move towards the front door, eyes locked on the man, when a double-decker bus drove past and the man had disappeared. Just then the back door opened, and to her surprise Harry and Draco walked in, Harry looking a bit stunned. 

Harry noticed her features and slipped into what he mentally called "Danger-Mione" and spoke as she did.

"What's the matter?" They asked in unison, years of friendship and fighting at each other's backs synching them up.

"Strange man was watching the shop, set off my mental alarms." Hermione explained as Harry answered 'Just an odd bit of information to sort over."

Harry's answer made Draco snort, but before he could say anything Harry told Hermione to describe the man.

"About....6'4, short hair, beard, dirty blonde. Kinda scruffy, intense look watching the shop."

Harry's eyes went wide, as Draco scowled. Potter pulled a small phone from his pocket and dialed.

Draco looked to Hermione again. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes. He felt familiar, but I couldn't place him."

"You know him." Harry bit out, before turning his attention to his phone. 

"This is DMLE Liaison Potter. Alert all Aurors, Thorfin Rowle was just spotted outside the residence of Draco Malfoy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: dancing and birthdays.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else loves McGonagall?

Chapter 23

The shop was suddenly bustling with activity. A loud crack sounded in the alley, and Harry rolled his eyes as Jimmy's client looked towards the back door, a clearly confused look on her face as 3 Aurors walked into the room, including Seamus Finnegan, who rose an eyebrow at Draco.

Harry, Hermione and Draco all shared a look that could easily be read as "Morons" before Draco stepped over to Jimmy and his client. Hermione had barely heard the girl's name, something like Rose, or Rosalin, and she smiled as Draco started to talk to her.

"Oi, Rosa, sorry bout them. They'll not bug you, and be out of our hair shortly. "

"Do we need to wrap up and reschedule?"

Draco looked to Harry who nodded."much as I hate to, yes love, we'll get you finished up here, and have you in next week. Just tell me when you want to come in, I'll even open early for you."

"I'm off work Tuesday, how about 3, after lunch."

"No problem. " Draco smiled at the girl, before patting Jimmy on the shoulder and turning to Hermione. To his surprise she was at the position, writing in the appointment book. 

"Mi? " He asked

"Nothing down Rosa's appointment, Lou." She replied. 

She looked up just in time to see Harry and Seamus by the back door dressing down an Auror, obviously unfamiliar with the muggle world, as he was wearing pink rubber rainboots, a fedora, and had what appeared to be a mink stole around his neck. If that weren't bad enough he wore neon green cargo shorts, and t-shirt that read "baby on board."

Draco and Hermione shared a look before Jimmy chimed in "And Lucy was the one what needed rehabilitation?"

*****************

After Aurors had left, Rosa's memory modified and Jimmy gone he, Hermione and Draco sat in his loft, Draco sketching while Hermione tried to read, but could only run over the events of the night.

Harry had informed her that Rowle had escaped Azkaban mere days before Narcissa had claimed Jimmy and Claudia, but they'd been unable to track him down. His fixation on Draco was a surprise, and Harry lamented the fact that Draco's wand return meant the wards that tracked Ministry exiles contact with each other had expired. 

That Rowle knew enough to stay away until that night was no surprise. It has been how they captured Antonin Dolohov, and had gotten MacNair's parole revoked and had him locked in Azkaban. 

It disturbed Hermione a bit that Dolohov had sought out MacNair because someone had leaked that Hermione was his caseworker. She had immediately begin wondering if Dolohov would come after her, but Harry quickly put those thoughts to rest.

"It's odd 'Mione, Dolohov apparently went to MacNair because he had been rude to you. " Harry had stated. "But don't worry, we've worked it out with the MACUSA. Dolohov is locked in one of the American's prisons. He'll never get back here."

A low growling noise broke her from her thoughts and she looked towards Draco who was drawing as of the paper had personally offended him. 

She stood and reached her hand out to him.

"Draco?" She asked causing him to look up. "Come dance with me." 

He nodded and smiled softly, standing up. She pressed a button his stereos remote and Draco chuckled as the music started. 

"Always this song Granger?"

She wrapped her arms around him as the two started to sway.

"It's tradition. We always dance to this first." She answered primly, as if it were obvious.

"That we do." Draco replied. 

They moved slowly as the music played and Hermione felt Draco relaxing just as slowly.

"It's okay Draco, the shop is safe."

"It's not that. I'm not worried about Rowle, with you around and myself, he's not got a chance. It's Claudia."

She looked up at him, curiously. "What do you mean?"

The wizard shrugged. "I've spent every birthday with her since she was 6. Me and Jimmy always got her a cake, and some new music."

Draco chuckled, flushing a bit. "Plus there is the singing tradition."

"Singing tradition?"

"I always sing her Happy Birthday...And any other song she can talk me into."

Hermione nodded, an idea forming in her head as she lowered her cheek to Draco's chest as their traditional first dance ended, and the machine clunked changing CDs in the compartment.

***********

Hermione stretched, expecting to be sore and stiff from falling asleep on Draco's couch, but unsurprised when she wasn't, once she realized she had awoken in his bed. She looked over, smiling at the sleeping blond in his leather chair, headphones on, dead to the world. She shook her head, his claims that sleeping together for a nap was one thing, but he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable waking up in bed with him when she hadn't gone to sleep that way. 

"It wouldn't be the worst thing..." She thought to herself, before smiling and haiku scribbling a note. She crept over to Archimedes' perch, and strokes the birds head to wake it.

The animal glared at her, as she offered it a few treats in his of placating the avian. 

"I'm sorry to wake you, really I am, but I need you to deliver this to the headmistress at Hogwarts, please." The bird glared again, but offered it's leg, and Hermione smiled placing the scroll on his leg. She opened the window and waited.

An hour later the bird returned and offered her the reply letter. She read it quickly and broke into a huge smile. She crept slowly over to the still sleeping Draco and crawled into his chair, half laying on him. She rubbed her nose against his cheek, nuzzling him awake.

"Huh...What's the matter?" He mumbled.

She sat up, and grinned at him. "Get up, and get dressed. We've places to be today."

"Where?" He grumbled sleepily.

The witch draped across his lap smiled, and held a note under his nose. 

"Hogwarts." 

*****************

Three hours later found Draco pacing the hallway in front of a certain gargoyle nervously, feeling slightly ill being back on the school's grounds, as Hermione spoke the password and the stone monolith moved aside for them.

Draco sighed, and looked to Hermione and Jimmy, who was flabbergasted at the castle's many tricks. 

"The paintings move...And...There was a ghost...Bloody hell" Jimmy had muttered as they passed by the Bloody Baron who smiled slightly at Hermione before scowling at Draco, when they had reached the gargoyle.

The Slytherin ghost had begun to speak only for Hermione to interrupt him.

"Baron, sir, I apologize, but Draco and Jimmy are here as the Headmistress's guest. Please don't alert anyone to our presence."

The Baron scowled. "As you wish dear girl." He said and begun to float away. 

"Baron?" Draco whispered. The ghost turned to him with a murderous look. 

"Speak, boy." The ghost demanded.

Draco could not meet his gaze. "I apologize for the shame I brought to our house..." He bowed low, his pure blood traditions returning easily. "Please forgive me, sir Baron."

The Baron looked upon him, deliberating. "If she forgives you," he began nodding to Hermione."then I suppose the House of Slytherin can as well." 

The Baron was suddenly directly in Draco's face causing Jimmy to jump back in surprise. He growled out menacingly. "Do. Not. Make. Me. Regret. This."

Making their way up the stairs, Hermione knocked on Headmistress Minerva McGonagall's door.

To say Minerva was surprised by the sight before her was an understatement. Jimmy, his 8 inch black mohawk, and tattoo covered skin, Draco, his blonde hair shining almost white in a slicked back, puffed up pompadour, long sleeved dark green dress shirt, untucked, black pants and boots. His distinctly muggle clothing had surprised her, but the true shock was the sight of her favorite student a young bushy haired muggle born girl hand in hand with the man that had been her boyhood tormentor, now being a comforting presence in each other's lives.

Had the glowing way Claudia spoke of Draco not convinced her, Hermione's letters would have informed the Headmistress easily how different Draco Malfoy was. 

Yet the morning had more surprises in store for the stern woman. As soon as they entered the room Draco's eyes locked on the portraits on the wall behind her, Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore. As if entranced Draco walked slowly to the wall, placing a had on either frame, looking from portrait to portrait as they studied him silently. 

He looked between the two and started to open his mouth when Portrait Snape interrupted.

"You've committed no crime against me Draco. Yet I know. You are forgiven."

"I couldn't have said it better myself dear Severus. Mr. Malfoy I can see from here how different you are. It does my old heart good." Dumbledore added. 

Draco nodded before Dumbledore clapped his hand, and said "Now I believe you are here for a celebration. Best get to it lad."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. I've already sent for young Claudia."

Draco turned and nodded again. Hermione was surprised at how sheepish he seemed, as McGonagall directed him to a chair, and offering tea to the trio.

Draco sat quietly as McGonagall, Jimmy and Hermione spoke about the castle and Claudia's performance in her classes. Minerva agrees that Claudia was very likely a Metamorphagus, and Jimmy was rapidly firing off questions about the castle. 

Finally Minerva turned her attention to the quiet Draco, tutting out. "Oh enough of this Mr. Malfoy. For someone that has chosen to bare our school motto across his chest, you seem rather uneasy here."

Draco couldn't meet her eyes. "I...I caused so much damage here..."

"Mr.Malfoy, I can assure you, you did nothing that anyone in your position wouldn't have done. You were being manipulated by two master chessmen, and knew only of one. Everything you did, we knew, on some level, was happening.".

As Draco kept his eyes to the floor, Minerva scowled again. "Oh enough of this." She stepped around her desk and stood in front of Draco. 

"Stand up Mr.Malfoy." she demanded.

He rose, slowly.

"Look at me, young Draco." Minerva ordered, and he obeyed. The stern headmistress took his face in her hands, and spoke.

"Hear my words young man. You are forgiven, in this castle. You are welcome here, and if any have anything to say, they may deal with me."

Draco nodded at the Headmistress, who smiled back at him, both realizing it was the first time she'd ever smiled at Draco.  Before anyone could say anything else, a tiny knock on the door sounded. Draco and Jimmy exchange grins, them quickly made to hide in either side of the door, Jimmy with a finger over his lips in the universal symbol for quiet.

Minerva nodded, waited for the boys to get into position and called "Enter!"

Trepidatiously the door opened slowly, and Claudia walked in.

"You sent for me Headmistress?" The young girl asked, shyly, not seeing Hermione who was still say in a chair facing away from the door.

Minerva rose and smiled. "Yes Miss Wilford. First, happy birthday." McGonagall started, causing Claudia to smile, "and second, you have a visitor." The older witch continued, motioning at Hermione who stood, turning towards Claudia.

"Hermione!" The girl cried, launching herself at Hermione, capturing her around the middle in a tight hug. 

Claudia's eyes widened with further surprise as Jimmy spoke behind her. "You see this Draco, walks right past us."

"It's like we're not even here. Oh well Jimmy, should we head down to the kitchens then, maybe see about a pint?"

The little girl whirled and tackled her brother's, one by birth the other claimed.

"Happy birthday Clod-Hopper." They said in unison, as little Claudia tried to fight back happy tears.

**************

Headmistress McGonagall lounged in her private chambers that evening reflecting on the day's events. She had been slightly hesitant to believe all that Hermione had written about Draco, but meeting the boy again had dispelled all hesitation. 

He was not the rude, arrogant privileged youth she had taught a decade prior. He was a much humbled person. Still arrogant, but not overly so, still proud, but not to his detriment.

She had watched as for over an hour he doted on and hung onto every word that flowed from the mouth of the young Hufflepuff witch. The boy she knew would hardly force himself to speak to a "mere Hufflepuff", much less a muggle born, but within 5 minutes it had become painfully obvious both men were wrapped around the girl's tiny fingers.

What also surprised McGonagall was that Draco also seemed to be just as wrapped around Hermione's, though her favorite student seemed more than slightly oblivious to that fact. It still didn't stop McGonagall from using it to her advantage to fluster the boy, another test to see his reaction. Minerva smiled at the recollection

Claudia had just left to return to her common room, a large grin on her face as the Malfoy heir had joined the girl's older brother in a round of happy birthday, then a pop song that had Draco rolling his eyes, as Hermione and Claudia cheered.

Minerva had approached the boy as the door shut and said "Well young man before you go, I've been informed you have something I wish to see."

A look of confusion crossed Draco's face. "I don't understand ma'am." He admitted.

"Your chest Mr. Malfoy. I've been told you have inscribed yourself with the Hogwarts motto. I wish to see it."

Draco flushed slightly, then nodded. His hands went to his shirt collar and he slowly unbuttoned then removed the overshirt, then sighed, rubbed his forearm in a rare display of self-consciousness, then pulled his under shirt over his head. He handed the shirt to Jimmy, who seemed somewhat used to this kind of thing happening, then stood stock still as Minerva looked over him.

The Chinese fireball on his right arm was beautiful, the Malfoy and Hogwarts motto on his stomach and collar done in beautiful script. The swan attempting to eat the snake of his dark mark amused her, and the angel inspired by Hermione was a fantastic piece of art. She took in the NM on the left side of his neck which touched her heart, but on the crown of his right shoulder, a pair of cat eyes and the inscription "always watching" stopped her cold.

"Is that meant to represent me, Mr. Malfoy?"

He nodded. "Yes ma'am. I got it when I realized that your were always watching out for me, instead of getting in my way like I thought at the time."

The witch smiled demurely. "Well... Sometimes the easiest lessons take the longest time to sink in."


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im late, im sorry, please forgive!

Chapter 24

As Headmistress McGonagall pondered her day at Hogwarts, Hermione found herself surprisingly busy as Salazar's.

Draco and Jimmy allowed Saturday nights for walk in clientele and the shop was packed with guests waiting to be inked by the two talented artisans.  Hermione found her role as shop apprentice rather challenging and fast paced, printing out stencils, refilling paper towel trays, and processing identification and permission forms. 

From simply this Saturday evening she could see why the boys were appointment only the other six days of the week. The shop was crowded, a few patrons were rowdy and they all seemingly wanted the same thing. 

Cheap, and generic. 

Names, skulls, angel wings, supposedly "arcane" symbols, anchors with banners reading unsinkable, Hermione was struggling not to roll her eyes. 

Yet as with all talents she had decided to pursue she took to the role of shop hostess and supply stocker easily, and before she realized it was 1 in the morning and Jimmy was locking the door after the last patron had left. He and Draco plopped down on the reception area couch on either side of Hermione, both uttering a groan. 

Draco turned to Jimmy and smiled, obviously tired.

"How'd you do?"

Jimmy stretched before replying. "Around 150 in tips, 15 names, 3 skulls and a butterfly. How bout you mate?"

Draco nodded. " About $130, 5 skulls, 10 names, 2 butterflies and some gal trying to talk me into a hummer instead of paying. "

Hermione giggled. "Is that why you told that one girl to leave?"

Draco nodded again. "Yes but my exact words were get the fuck outta my shop, slag." 

Jimmy laid his head back on the sofa, and sighed. "I hate when they try that garbage. It's one thing to haggle over money, but that's just disrespectful."

Draco merely smiled, then turned to Hermione. "What about your Granger?"

She looked confused at the two, not understanding. "What do you mean?"

"How did your night go. How do appointments for next week look?"

"Oh!" Hermione gasped, standing and quickly moving to the ledger.

"Jimmy, you have an appointment for Monday, a consultation on Tuesday night and the actual appointment Wednesday, and 2 on friday. All custom pieces, all agreed to your hourly, minimum 1 hour."

Jimmy nodded, looking as if he were half asleep.

Hermione continued "Draco you have your appointment at 3 on Tuesday afternoon with Rosa, a consult Monday, with the actual appointment Tuesday night and then 2 a day Thursday and Friday. Rosa is getting a discount, 75% your hourly because we had to reschedule, and the others all agreed to your regular rates."

Draco grinned slightly, also almost asleep. He turned to Jimmy "it's entirely too nice having someone here to handle this for us."

Jimmy nodded. "Yep...I say ya marry the bird that way she can't run off." He answered with a chuckle. 

Draco simply punched him in the shoulder.  Neither noticed how Hermione's ears turn bright red, because at that precise moment the glass shattered inward.

The front window of Salazar's, seemed to explode, the stylized Slytherin crest destroyed, a brick puncturing the fragile glass.

Jimmy twisted protecting his face from flying shards, as Draco dove and pulled Hermione behind the podium. Jimmy shimmied down to the other end of the couch and crouched behind it, both men wide awake now and pissed off. 

Jimmy reached out and grabbed the brick that had been hurled, pulling off a note wrapped around it.  He grimaced as he read it.

"Enjoy your mudblood whore while you can traitor. Soon you, your whore and the muggle peacock all burn"

Jimmy looked at the note then at Draco and Hermione. 

"Muggle peacock? Oi, it's one thing to bust the glass, but has the fucker really got to take the piss out of me hair?"

***********

A quick reparo  from Hermione fixed the glass, but Draco and Jimmy both were still livid. Jimmy sat in the chair his client's usually sat in, spinning a pencil around his fingers, as Draco paced the room, awaiting the arrival of Potter to report this most recent "attack."

It was past 2, and Hermione was having trouble keeping her eyes open. "Where the hell is Harry?" She thought to herself, as the shaggy haired wizard apparated into existence before her.

"Where have you been Harry James Potter!?" Hermione yelled as he appeared.

"I was rather indisposed when your patronus came through my wall, calm down. I got here as soon as I could." Harry answered. "Where's the note?" He then demanded. 

Jimmy offered it, and Harry took it, slipping it into an evidence bag. "I'll get this matched against Rowle' s handwriting. Draco, Mr. Winford, I suggest you find alternate sleeping arrangements tonight."

Harry hugged Hermione, then made to leave before adding, "by the way Hermione, Shacklebolt is going to want a meeting with you this week. I can't say what about, but please don't take his head off. Too much."

Before Hermione could answer Harry turned and popped away.

As the crack of apparition faded away Draco sat, finally, and looked to Jimmy. "Different sleeping arrangements the man says..."

Jimmy smiled. " I been seeing a bird around the corner, I was supposed to see her tonight anyway. I'm set." The man smiled then laughed. "Willy' s gonna knock ya on yer arse for waking him up this late."

"Draco is going to come stay at my flat." Hermione announced, much to the surprise of not only Draco and Jimmy, but herself as well. 

Draco started to argue, but recognized the look on Hermione's  face. There would be no arguing. Instead he looked to Jimmy who replied "Guess that settles it then."

************

After escorting Jimmy to his destination, at Hermione's insistence, she took Draco's hand and apparated the two to her flat, a cozy one bedroom in London. 

Appearing in an alley down the street Hermione lead him to her door, and let him into the locked building. The whole time his facial expression was an odd mix of confused and curious.

Finally snapping as he looked around her living room with a stunned look on his face, she cried "What has got that weird look on your face? I know its not the greatest flat in the world, but it's mine and I love it."

His perplexed look returned and he shook his head, hiding his amusement. "Granger this apartment is bigger than my loft. Even if it wasn't though, do you realize where this is?"

"My flat in London, obviously"

He looked at her blankly. "Yet you're the muggle-born. No Granger, this is history!"

His statement brought a look of confused indignation. " What, Granger the bookworm has a man in her flat, alert the authorities?"

Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to assume that you're looking for insults because you're tired. I'm not, and I won't be trying to. "

Hermione nodded. "You're right Draco. I apologize, I'm just really tired. Adrenaline drop from the nights excitement ..." she andmitted, dropping down onto the sofa.

Draco knelt in front of her, eyes shining with almost childlike excitement. "Think love. Remember the movie we watched last week?"

"That ludicrous werewolf picture?"

" I didn't know ludicrous was a synonym for award winning and masterpiece, but yes. Quick, what's the address here?"

"64 Coleherne, Earl's Court, London."

"Then it really is!" Draco exclaimed, flopping backwards sitting in the floor, laughing.

"Really is what, you nob?"

"Mi', look around the room! This is where David transforms the first time! You live in the same apartment as Nurse Alex Price!"

She shook her head and giggled. "Well... I guess that explains why tourists randomly take pictures outside my stoop."

Draco was laid on his back grinning maniacally, and trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. Hermione stood and offered a hand to help him up. "Come on you, let's get to bed."

"Not making me sleep on the couch?"

"I was threatened tonight. Therefore you need to snuggle me and keep me safe." Hermione stated firmly.

"Oh the horror, how ever shall I cope?" Draco deadpanned

**********

Despite waking alone, Draco was in a good mood. He danced around his empty shop mopping barefoot a usual, with Van Morrison pumping through the speakers. The note on Hermione's pillow explained she'd been called in to speak with Shacklebolt and she'd meet him at the shop later. The only concern he had at the moment was a letter he'd received from Claudia, distressed because of housemate jealousy over her birthday visit.

He expected her to come in with an update on the search for Rowle, and a smile. He'd planned to take her around the corner for lunch, and finally work up the nerve to ask for a proper actual date from the witch, yet when she walked in looking a bit shellshocked his plans evaporated into concern.

One look at her had him waving his wand to pause the music, and asking what was wrong.

"I have to find a new job" she muttered. 

"Why?" He demanded, all but sure she'd been sacked because of him.

"There are no more exiles. You really were the last one." She explained. "Kinsley said they'd find me a spot in another department, but all the ones I would accept are full."

"I don't know what to do." She whispered sadly.

Draco wrapped her in a hug and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry Granger...I'm sure you'll figure out something."

Suddenly an idea struck him. He could solve two problems with one stone. He pulled back and grinned. 

"I think no have an idea." Draco grinned at her.

"I can't simply work here."

He smirked. "You absolutely could, but no that's not my idea."

He let her go and stepped to his station where Claudia's letter sat, and handed the parchment to Granger. The witch read it quickly, then have Draco a confused look.

"I don't understand Draco." She admitted.

"Granger, I know you're stressed, but think on it a moment. The only reason Jimmy and I could visit is because you arranged it."

"Well, yes, but...but I could do the same for other parents...."

"Exactly! Send a copy of this letter to McGonnagal, offer your services to Hogwarts, create a new liaison department for muggle parents at the ministry. New job, that never ends, and you're still helping people. "

"It's perfect." She whispered, then louder "absolutely perfect!" She cried tackling Draco with another hug.

"I'm well aware, Granger. Now feel free to use the stationary in my office, and Archimedes loves you, you know he'll carry your letters. Pitch it to the Minister, McGonnagal and my mother. Attach a copy of Claudia's letter to all three, and pitch it as a solution. "

"Brilliant idea, but why your mother?"

"Granger, you stop thinking about the angles when you're excited. You'll need the board on your side and..."

"And Cissy took over Lucius' spot on the board."

"Bingo!"

 

An hour later found Hermione bouncing down the stairs from Draco's loft, having just sent Archimedes off with a small burden of letters.

She walked over to Draco, and wrapped her arms about his shoulders, watching as he drew.

Just as Hermiome was about to speak they heard the backdoor open. Both expected Jimmy. Neither expected a tall, scruffy blonde holding a can of petrol in one hand, and a short flaming board in the other.

It seemed surreal. Neither wanted to move as Rowl held the flaming board perilously close to the can. The chances of it exploding were too high for either of their liking.

"I told you you'd burn, you blood traitor filth..." Rowle began as he looked to throw the can and board toward the duo. 

Yet neither flew, the can of petrol falling from Rowle' s grasp, as a hand grabbed the deranged wizard by the shoulder, and spun him around. A sickening crunch filled the air, as Rowle dropped. 

It took a moment for Draco to catch up, though Hermione already had her wand out, Rowle bound, and the flaming board extinguished.

Jimmy stood in the door way shaking his hand urging the pain and numbness to go away, and one look at Rowle easily showed a broken jaw. 

"Thas what ya get fer callin' me a fuckin peacock." Jimmy said to unconscious fugitive.

"Jimmy?" Draco asked.

"Saw the arsehole 'ere sneakin' round the back. Watched him light his matchstick, and kept my distance til he was inside. Realized you lot were in here, and figured fuck it. Family watches out fer family."

"You broke your hand didn't you?" Hermione asked once the fire was out, Rowle was bound, and the petrol vanished.

"Think so..." Jimmy replied, shaking his hand again. 

Draco nudged Rowle with his foot, obviously resisting the urge to kick the man. "If it helps I'm pretty sure you broke his jaw. Definitely knocked a tooth out."

Hermione shook her head and pulled out her phone. Dialing the other end answered quickly. "Harry, it's 'Mi. You're not going to believe this."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we come to the end guys. Thanks for sticking with me!

Chapter 25

Harry Potter glanced at his phone, seeing his adopted sisters name lighting up, and quickly answered.

"Hello?" 

"Harry? It's Mi, you're not going to believe this."

He started to asl if she'd finaly shagged Malfoy, when she interrupted.

"Rowle broke into the shop" 

At those words his years of preparedness for danger kicked in, as he snapped his phone closed, twirled in the spot and vanished away, reappearing in the alley behind Salazar's. His internal alarms started sounding at the sight of the open backdoor.

Drawing his wand, he stepped inside, and promptly burst out laughing. There before him was Hermione staring offendedly at her phone, as Draco stood between her and an apparently unconscious Rowle, as Jimmy stood glaring and yelling at the restrained escaped convict.

"Now who's a peacock ya, feckin' ponce! Glassjawed wanker fuck!"

Jimmy halted his rant long enough to notice Harry's arrival, and nodded at him.

"Wotcher, Potter." The irate artist said calmly before turning to Draco and Hermione. 

"Somebody wake him up so as I can crack 'im again!"

Hermione amd Harry locked ayes then shrugged, as Draco stared cooly, his wand now in his hand, loosely gripped.

Harry opened his phone again, and dialed. "This is Auror Liason Potter. Send a team to Draco Malfoy's place of business , Rowle has been captured."

Just then a pained groan elicited from Rowle, as the man finally regained his senses. Before Rowle could speak Jimmy had grasped the man's chin, covering Rowle's mouth, and squeezed. A sharp whimper rang out from Rowle, who hadn't noticed the wands of Harry, Draco and Hermione pointed at him past the enraged man in his face.

"Ya 'ave no idea how lucky ye are my sister weren't here you racist fuck. It's bad thinkin' on yer part, amd people like ya that cause all the problems we 'ave. So sure yer superior." Jimmy all but growled. 

"Look at ye now though. Trussed up in a pureblood's muggle tattoo shop, by a muggle born witch after ye got yer shite knocked inna dirt by a lowly muggle."

As Jimmy held Rowle to the wall by his face the auror team lead by Seamus Finnegan.

"Oi, what happened ta him?" Seamus asked.

Draco finally answered, deathly calm, the cool exterior synonymous with Malfoy rage on full display.

"He tried to cause a problem. Jimmy solved it."

"Cheers mate." Seamus said approaching the downed convict, with the other 2 aurors as Jimmy stepped back so the aurors could take Rowle into custody.

"Yes, yes wonderful, now, please, get him the fuck out of here." Hermione said sounding exacerbated. All eyes turned to her most in surprise. Finnegan looked as if he'd fallen in love.

Hermione looked at the staring group, and sighed.

"Yes, I said fuck, it's brilliant, now please get him out of here. In 20 minutes this place is going to be crawling with people to get tattoos, and I still need  to heal Jimmy's hand. Harry, bring your girlfriend around tonight and we'll go get a pint."

Seamus looked at Harry, grinning. "Best day ever." He whispered as Hermione took Jimmy's hand and began muttering healimg spells.

She rolled her eyes at Seamus' attempt to whisper, and started to respond before Draco called out "Oi, Finnegan, if that impresses you, you should hear the things that she says in bedrooms."

************

December 31st 2006

Much to Draco and Jimmy's delight the group was finally gathering for a celebration, for another good year in the shop, the return of Draco's wand, the capture of Rowle, and Hermione's new position as Head of Muggle Integration and Hogwarts Liaison. 

Sitting at a table in crowded karaoke bar that Jimmy had almost begged to attend, Hermione thought back on the final board meeting that had cemented her position. She backed Jimmy's choice of venue as it had really been his testimony that sealed the deal.

She thought back fondly remebering the scene of Jimmy standing before the group of witches and wizards answerimg questions and charming the group easily.

An elderly wizard, with long grey hair had quizzed him, almost to an interrogation, and Jimmy performed like a wonder.

"Mr. Winford, how did you meet Ms. Granger?"

"She came into the shop. Said she was an attorney, looking for a client to review a will. Of course it didnt take long to see through that, did it?"

"Yes, she had been assigned to the case of Draco Malfoy. How did you meet the Malfoy heir?"

"Helped me keep from getting me arse kicked by a group of skinheads outside a concert. Been best mates ever since."

An witch in a higher row chimed in "What is a skinhead?"

Jimmy tossed a "is she serious" look to Hermione, who nodded for him to continue.

"A skinhead is a rascist that thinks people that arent white, or are jewish are inferior to white people. Right lot of useless tossers of you ask me."

"And why were they attacking you?"

"They didnt like that I was kissing a black girl. A pair of em distracted me as a third tried to crack me with a bottle from behind. Draco broke that guy's jaw, then helped me run off the other two. Then we went for a couple pints and a curry."

"They were angry over skin color?"

"Yeah, seems bout as daft as bein' pissy over a person's family line or blood dont it?" Jimmy replied, sarcasm barely restrained. Several older members of the group flushed, a few gentleman that were always known but unproven as blood purist supporters bowing their heads.

"You seem very comfortable in our world. Is that because of Ms. Granger?"

"Mostly."

"Mostly, Mr. Winford? Please elaborate."

"Well, me sister Claudia is a first year Hufflepuff. So i was already a little knowledgeable. Then Hermione took Claudia and I to Diagon Alley, and introduced me to Lady Malfoy..."

"Yes it says here that Lady Narcissa Malfoy brought you under the protection of her house. You are aware of what that means in our society."

Jimmy cocked an eyebrow at the wizard. "Of course I do, I'm not daft." He then turned and looked up the gallery at Narcissa, and shot her a cheeky grin before wiggling his fingers in a wave. "Hi, mum."

Narcissa flushed slightly, surprised to find out Jimmy knew she had in effect adopted both he and Claudia.

The old wizard continued as some of the crowd chuckled.

"It says here you were responsible for the apprehension of Thorfinn Rowle. How did you manage that, Mr. Winford?"

Jimmy smirked. 

"Aye, i did. As ya know he'd been sendin threats, broke a few windows, stuff like that. Going in ta work I saw the tosser sneakin into the back door. I followed, saw him getting ready to throw a can of gas and a flamin board at Draco and Hermione. So spun him round, gave him a right proper crack in the mouth, and we called the aurors." 

"You struck him?" 

"Aye, obviously."

"Seems like that is a commom solution for you. Is that common with muggles?"

Jimmy grimaced, and ran his hand over his mohawk, now sporting a bleached white streak.

"Listen, mate, where I grew up, you either learned to fight, or take a lot of shite. I don't like taking shite. So when I see a fella tryin' to set fire to two of my best mates, yeah, I might be prone to a bit of violence. Wouldn't you? And if ya wouldn't, what kinda man does that make ya?"

The wizard started to speak and Jimmy held up a hand and continued. 

"I dont, and never will have a wand. Ya could give me one and I could yell whatever magic words ya tell me til I'm blue in the face and just look like a jackarse. So I did what needed done and broke his feckin' face. I did it then, I'd do it again. Maybe, just maybe, if blood purist, and other rascists arseholes like them got their arses whipped early on, they'd not have almost fucked up everything 8 years ago."

He turned and pointed at Hermione, continuing his impromptu speech.

"Hermione is trying to offer a way to make sure, through education, and comraderie, that that bollocks never happens again. So either agree to try it out and be part of the solution, or step down off yer high horse, and get out the fuckin' way so progress can be made."

The older wizard had the decency to look ashamed, Draco, Hermione and Harry grinned, and Narcissa looked prouder than Lucius did upon seeing Draco's awards, and work.

Hermione had received approval less than 3 days later.

Returning from her memories she looked around their table. Willy was there, along with Sarah. Sarah's apprentice ship was almost over, and her work was marvellous. Not as good as Draco or Jimmy, Hermione thought, but that would come with the and more experience. 

She turned to Harry, her brother in all but blood and smiled as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Pansy Parkinson's cheek. Now there was a surprise. Parkinson was a completely different person, humble, kind. Nothing like the utter bitch she'd been in school. Much to Hermione's surprise Pansy had taken to inviting Hermione to lunch, and had begun inquiring about joining the Muggle Liaison department. 

Finally her eyes fell on Draco, and Hermione struggled to remember the last time they hadn't shared a bed. To the unbelief of most they'd never even kissed, but both found neither could sleep without the other at the very least being in the same room. 

Fear of ruining things had kept either from trying for more, but, perhaps tonight. Hermione grimaced. 

"I've thought perhaps tonight for the past month. I know i love him. I know he loves me. Why am I stopping myself?" She wondered idly, not paying attention to the table anymore. 

Draco nudged her shoulder, pulling her back to reality.

"Hey, earth to Granger."

"Huh? Oh, sorry I was miles away." She answered him.

"I noticed." Draco smirked, handing her a large binder. "I'm up next, but i gotta run to the mens. Pick my song, yeah?"

She nodded, and took the book, ignoring the knowing looks from the table as she watched him walk off, then opened the binder. 

"What are you picking?" Pansy asked. 

"I'm not sure..." Hermione muttered.

"If it helps, making you sing "Barbie Girl" earlier was his idea." Jimmy offered. 

Hermione grinned, almost evilly, and Harry cringed recognizing her "revenge" face.

"It does indeed Jimmy." Hermione said flipping through the book and finding the song she now wanted. 

"He's gonna have kittens." Jimmy said glancing at the song. Harry simply laughed, and Pansy, not familiar with the song, raised an eyebrow. Hermione simply grinned and took the selection to the DJ, as Draco returned from the restroom and took the stage of the karaoke bar.

He looked at the screen, with a raised eyebrow, and called out to Hermione. "Really? You're serious?"

"Its tradition!" She called back, the rest of the table confused, having no idea how often the pair danced together.

"We're not dancing Granger!" Draco called as the first notes played.

"Not yet!" She replied, with a cocky grin. 

 

Draco simply nodded and began to sing, his voice deep and rich, surprisngly suited to the song.

"Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one

I see you through the smokey air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare"

Draco looked down from the stage, and locked eyes with Hermione, and they both realized he was now singing just for and to her.

"You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that

I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you

Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we meet, no words at all"

He pulled the microphone from the stand and descended to the floor, still singing, moving straight to Hermione. The crowd in his way seemed to dissipate before him.

 

He reached her, and grasped her hand pulling Hermione up from her seat. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he continued.

"Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see

I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
You'll feel it in my kiss because  
I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my-"

Draco was cut off as Hermione pulled him down and pressed her lips to his, ignoring as the table cheered, Jimmy, Harry and Sarah yelling "Finally!" In unison. 

Realizing themselves, Hermione and Draco both flushed, before Hermione grabbed the microphone, tossed it to Jimmy with a smile and pulled Draco from the club. 

"Where you off to?" Willy called behind them. Draco stopped just long enough to yell back "Just remembered, Granger wanted me to see a sea captain about a crown!"

***********

Hermione felt a smile cross her face as the feeling of the weight she held in her hand. Warm, with just enough give, yet still firm, it fit in her hand perfectly.

"You're sure you're ready for this?" Draco asked. She nodded, smiling happily amd leaned down. 

Pressing her foot to the pedal, the tattoo machine in her hamd sprang to life, and she lowered the needles to Draco's calf, adding the image of an asphodel flower to his body of work.

Time seemed to stand still as she worked, and when she was finished Draco stood at the mirror evaluating her work. She could tell by the look on his face that he loved it, but it was Willy, kneelong down and inspecting the work more closely that worried her, as he would decide if she were ready for working on her own.

Finally the grumpy old shop master stood, amd smiled at her. "Great work Ms. Granger. I think yer ready for clients."

"Not quite Willy." Draco cut in. 

Willy looked confused, then understanding as Draco grabbed a stencil from his work station, and began applying it to Hermione's forearm, over her scars.

Settling her into the chair he reserved for clients Draco gloved up and lifted his machine. "Ready Granger?"

She nodded, excitement clear onnher face.

As Draco began slowly inscribing an otter, holding a wand perched on top of a stack of books onto her arm, Hermione smiled. 

She hadn't had a nightmare in months, her work was perfect, and her boyfriend (which still made her grin to think, even 8 months since that new years eve) was putting the most adorable tattoo on her forearm. It was her first piece, the art a gift from Claudia, drawn specifically for her by the surprisingly talented 2nd year Hufflepuff.

She knew already it wouldn't be her last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it was cheesy. But whatever, Madonna's "Crazy For You" inspired this whole thing.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Who got excited then disappointed when they realized that last paragraph wasn't going to be lemony?


End file.
